


We Wish You a Merry Nickmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike invites certain friends to come to Nicktropolis for the holiday break from school in a Nicktoons version of Christmas which the Nicktoons fondly refer to as 'Nickmas'. Courtney Gripling is having a big party for anyone who wants to come, but will it be a Merry Nickmas for everybody? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to my watchers.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school at Cartoon Network City as everyone was getting ready for the holidays.

"Would anyone like to share what they're doing for the holidays?" Ms. Butterbean asked her class. "Not that almost everyone won't care."

"I'm going to the Mall with Mandy and Grim!" Billy cheered.

"Uh-huh, that's nice," Ms. Butterbean replied. "Anyone else?"

"I'm going to visit Nicktropolis to visit my girlfriend in a special celebration they call 'Nickmas'." Mike said.

Everyone looked over to Mike.

"You guys remember when Sarah told me that I shouldn't celebrate Christmas at Cartoon Cartoon Fridays since I don't have a family?" Mike replied. "Well, I ran away to Nicktropolis then to be with Otto back then, but now, I'm gonna spend Nickmas with Lil."

"What's the point?" Sarah scoffed. "You still shouldn't celebrate Christmas because you don't have a family to celebrate with."

"Sure she does," Dee Dee smiled. "She's got her Drawn Together family."

"I might not have parents, but I still have a family." Mike told Sarah.

"Hold on a second, you don't have parents?" Hannah asked before mocking. "Who doesn't have parents?"

Anna Mae turned her head. "I don't."

"Yeah, but that's because you never met them, that's cool, this dingus, had them and lost them!" Hannah reminded her.

"I never knew my parents either," Jo sneered. "You wanna laugh at me too?!"

"Um... Well... We..." Sarah and Hannah replied fearfully.

"It's okay, Jo, I don't mind so much anymore." Mike told the jockette.

"What about you, Cindy?" Ms. Butterbean asked. "What're you doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, we don't celebrate Christmas anymore," Cindy replied. "Penn says it's too commercial nowadays."

"Why don't you come with me?" Mike offered. "Lil said that I could invite some of my friends here over for the celebration."

"Gee, thanks, Mike, I don't know what to say," Cindy smiled. "I mean, I'm speechless... What an honor! What a treat! What a-"

"I thought you were speechless." Jo deadpanned.

"Sure, Mike, I'd love to come along too," Cindy replied. "As long as Penn doesn't find out about it."

"Time to share your Secret Santa gifts..." Ms. Butterbean told the class before falling asleep behind her desk.

"Wait, you mean we actually have to give presents to others?" Janet asked selfishly.

"Uh, M-Merry Christmas, Janet." Cindy nervously told her rival, giving her a gift.

"Hmph!" Janet huffed. "This better be something good."

Cindy soon sat down.

Janet opened the present to see that it was a bedazzled new iPhone with glittering ear buds. "Oh, my God!" The girl then gasped out of shock.

"Merry Christmas." Cindy told her rival.

"How... How did you get this, Butler?" Janet asked.

"I offered to dog-sit Courage since Dawn is spending the holidays with Arnold." Cindy replied.

"Thanks, Butler," Janet smiled before glaring sourly again. "But don't think this means that I'll like you, I still hate you."

"I know." Cindy said.

"Here you go, Jayna," Justin blushed as he handed his crush a gift. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Justin." Jayna blushed back as she accepted the gift.

Ms. Butterbean snored as she fell asleep while the Secret Santa gift exchanges were going on.

"This is a pretty rock that Mandy gave me." Billy smiled as he held a rock.

"I threw it at you!" Mandy's voice replied.

"Oh, my goodness," Jayna smiled as she opened her present to see that it was a charm bracelet with superhero symbols. "It's beautiful."

Justin blushed and shuffled his feet shyly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Where did you get this?" Jayna smiled as she tried it on.

"Actually, Justine helped me with it," Justin shyly told her. "I really love you, Jayna, and I would really love to spend Christmas with you."

"Justin, I don't know what to say." Jayna replied.

The two soon looked up to see mistletoe.

"I think that'll answer it for us." Jayna smiled before kissing Justin which made them both blush.

Courtney scowled as she saw that as she was so mad that she squeezed her pencil and it snapped in two.

"Merry Christmas, Courtney, I was your secret Santa." Sugar giggled to her 'best friend'.

"I don't care right now, Sugar." Courtney complained.

"Hmm... Hey, you two," Mike said to Justin and Jayna. "I wanna ask you something, if you want to, would you like to come with me to Nicktropolis?"

"Oh, can we, Justin?" Jayna asked. "Please?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Justin babbled. "I-I mean, I've never been... I just... Uh... Well, if you want to."

"I'm asking Jo and Justine too if they'd like to also come along," Mike told them. "Also of course June, Dee Dee, and the Eds."

"Thanks, Mike, only if you don't mind about Zan and Gleek coming along." Jayna replied.

"Not at all," Mike promised. "I don't mind."

"Oh, Mike, you're an angel on Earth." Jayna smiled.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that..." Mike chuckled sheepishly. "Hopefully we can make it in time for Cosmo and Wanda's Nutcracker Suite ballet, they promised a special show."

"Babe, Merry Christmas," Jo told Justine. "I, uh, hope you like it."

"I got you something too," Justine replied. "I hope that you like it."

Jo opened her gift and it was a wolf necklace.

"Do you like it?" Justine asked hopefully.

"It's amazing..." Jo replied. "I'm not into jewelry that much, but I love this."

"Thank you." Justine said.

"Open yours," Jo told her. "I hope that you like it."

Justine giggled before she soon opened her gift from her beloved Jo.

"I bet it's lingerie." Johnny smirked to Jo and Justine.

"Get lost, Johnny Pest." Jo glared slightly.

Justine opened her gift and it was an book, she then opened the book and it was pictures of her and Jo on different pages.

"Well, do you like it?" Jo asked.

"Wow, a book!" Justine smiled. "It's a good one. Did you make this?"

"Well, yeah, it was a project in Art Class," Jo smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Babe."

Justine soon hugged her as everyone was in the Christmas spirit today.

"Oh, guys, don't forget that in the New Year, my dad's gonna be in the community play." Melissa reminded the others.

"We'll be there." Judy promised.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world." DJ added.

"Hey, Jo, Justine, if you guys aren't doing anything, would you like to come to Nicktropolis with me?" Mike invited. "You can bring Autumn and the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Can we, Jo, please?" Justine asked hopefully.

"Well, I gotta," Jo replied. "They're my family, bad that's what the holidays are all about."

"Reggie told me that Spinelli is going to be over there since Twister invited her." Mike informed.

The others mumbled slightly at the mention of Spinelli.

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone ran out of school with glee.

"I'll be right with you guys about Nickmas, just gotta make some calls first." Mike told the others.

"We'll be ready." Justine promised.

"And I can't wait to see Frida too." Eddy added.

"Whatya know, he's actually thinking about Frida Suarez." June commented.

"For once." Mike added.

Everyone then went home to get ready for those who were going to Nicktropolis with Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys, get ready," Justine told her little brothers. "We're going to Nicktropolis with Mike."

"Nicktropolis?" Boomer asked. "What's that?"

"It's a special place that's next to the border of the city." Justine told her little brothers.

"We're going there?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, who knows?" Justine replied. "You might make some new friends over there."

"Hmm..." The Boys hummed to each other.

"I know you guys will love it," Justine told them. "They have a special arcade."

"Really?!" Brick asked.

"Uh-huh," Justine smiled and nodded. "They call it The Nick Arcade."

"Is it big?" Butch asked.

"Bigger than ours." Justine nodded.

The Boys looked to her and then got into a quick huddle before they all nodded and looked back to their big sister. "We're in!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Justine smiled to her little brothers. 

"I just hope Nickmas isn't too different from Christmas." Boomer said. 

"I'm sure we'll have better luck," Justine said. "Judy Jetson said in 1,000 years from now, people will fear Christmas because of a killer robot Santa."

"Killer Santa Robot!" Boomer gulped nervously.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that, Boys, that's a long time from now." Justine soothed.

"Where's Justin?" Brick looked around.

"Outside in the backyard." Justine said softly.

"Is he still looking... At them...?" Butch asked softly back.

Justine nodded. Justin was outside in the backyard, looking at the statues of Manu and Snookie who were turned into a couple of stone statues after the effect of the jewel.

"It might take him some time to adjust, but try not to mention it, after all, it is the holidays." Justine told the Boys. 

"Yes, Justine." The Boys told their big sister.

"I'm going to check up on him," Justine told them. "You boys go and pack your stuff."

"Okay." The Boys replied as they flew up to their room to do just that.

"Justin?" Justine called which made her twin brother look back at her. "Are you okay?"

"I wonder if they will ever be brought back to normal." Justin sighed.

"It seems like only yesterday when it happened." Justine remembered.

Flashback

Justin and Justine were in their Volcano Twins outfits, panting as they were hurt bad, the same with Manu and Snookie.

"You're finished... Come on, Snookie..." Manu said wearily. "Snookie?"

"Manu, I don't feel so good." Snookie moaned.

Justin and Justine merely looked to their old ex-friends.

"What's happening?" Justin asked.

Snookie soon screamed as she saw that her legs were turning into stone. "Help me, please!" she then pleaded fearfully.

"DRELL?!" Justin and Justine called out in unison.

Drell soon came over and looked to Manu and Snookie. "Oh, boy, I knew this would happen." he then said. 

"What?" Justine asked. "What's happening?"

"The jewel is turning them into stone." Drell told the Reid twins.

"MANU!" Snookie cried out as she turned into stone.

"SNOOKIE!" Manu cried back to his girlfriend before glaring to the Reid twins and summoned a sword. "You did this, now you're gonna pay!" he then flew right over to Justin. 

"Watch out!" Justine cried out.

Manu was face-to-face with Justin, but he dropped his sword. "What's happening to me? I..." he was then about to fall backwards until Justin caught him. "W-What's happening to me?"

"Drell, can we stop this?!" Justine begged.

Drell shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You're going to turn into stone and there's no cure." Justin told his old friend.

"We've been tricked!" Manu cried out. "Dr. X never told us about that... Justin, do me a favor... Please, stay by my side..." he then begged with actual tears in his eyes. "I'm scared."

Justin frowned as he felt sorry for Manu right now and soon came toward him.

"Oh, Manu." Justine moaned as she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Justine, I'm sorry that I hurt you," Manu told the girl. "Stay strong for me and Snookie."

"This is really sad..." Justine said in a sad high-pitched voice.

"Goodbye, Justin and Justine..." Manu and Snookie's voices said before they fully turned to stone.

"There has to be a cure, Drell, please!" Justine begged as she grabbed onto the warlock's leg. "PLEASE!"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," Drell replied. "I'm sorry."

Justine soon let go and broke down crying really hard.

"How unfortunate, I forgot to tell them about the effects," Dr. X mocked as he appeared right behind the twins. "Oh, well, they are no use to me any longer... They were only pawns."

Drell glared to Dr. X while Justine looked miserable.

"You son of a BITCH!" Justin growled as his body then glowed.

"What is this I'm feeling right now?" Drell's eyes widened. "Their energy is sky high!"

"They were good, but they had to go." Dr. X replied carelessly about Manu and Snookie.

Justine growled as her eyes turned as red as molten lava and her body glowed too.

"Until next time, children, we will meet again," Dr. X replied before gesturing to Manu and Snookie. "Oh, could you dispose of these sacks of garbage while you're at it?"

Drell still glared to Dr. X, his blue eyes seething with anger. He then looked over and shivered as Justin and Justine's energies were still rising. "Just as I thought," he then said to himself. "Anger and sadness, that's why their energy is still rising."

End of Flashback

 

"Don't worry, Justin," Justine soothed her twin brother. "Drell said that he would find a cure for them."

"What if he can't though?" Justin asked. 

"I'm sure he can," Justine comforted. "He's the most powerful man in the universe, come on, let's get ready for Nicktropolis."

"Right..." Justin sighed before he looked over at the statues. "Don't worry, guys, we will get you back to normal."

Meanwhile, at the Wonder Twins and Gleek's new home...

"Jayna, have you seen my brown wig?" Zan asked his sister. "Mike said I need to wear it since her friends don't know where it is."

"It's in the closet." Jayna told him.

"I knew that." Zan said. 

"Sure ya did." Jayna rolled her purple eyes with a smirk.

Gleek come in with his suitcase which popped open and it was filled with bunch of bananas. Zan and Jayna giggled to their blue monkey. They then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Jayna offered. "Zan, you make sure that we have everything."

"You got it, Sis." Zan replied.

Jayna opened the door and it was the Eds. Ed, of course, just kept ringing the doorbell.

"Ding Dong!" Ed smiled as he kept ringing the doorbell.

"Idiot." Eddy grumbled as he smacked his best friend upside the head.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Jayna invited.

"Thank you, Jayna." Double D smiled.

The Eds came in with their suitcases and sat on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jayna asked.

"Mike sent us to tell you to be ready in fifteen minutes," Eddy replied. " That's when the boat is leaving."

"We're almost done," Jayna replied. "I just need to put my wig and glasses since I need a secret identity."

"Buttered toast." Ed randomly stated.

"Uh, very good, Ed." Jayna smiled nervously, not sure what to think of that.

"How do I look?" Zan asked as he came down, wearing a brown-haired wig, glasses, a gray top, black pants, a black hoodie, and brown boots.

"The girls will be all over you, Zan, my man." Eddy commented.

"Really?" Zan asked. "Even with these glasses?"

"Some girls like the smart type," Double D said. "I mean, look at me and Juniper."

"Look at those muscles too," Eddy added. "Girls just like strong men!"

"I guess you're right..." Zan shrugged. "What do you think, Ed?"

"Ding Dong!" Ed randomly smiled.

"I mean, your sister is with Justin of all people," Eddy said to Zan. "That was really shocking."

"How come?" Double D asked him.

"I just thought that maybe Justin would rather be with Heather Wong or Courtney Garcia."

"I used to like Courtney, but then she just changed during Total Drama Action..." Double D sighed. "I did think though that her relationship with Duncan would not last."

"I felt bad for Justin when Courtney used him and got him eliminated," Eddy replied. "He should've just burnt her into ashes."

"I'm afraid that no one would be evil enough to do that unless they were heartless." Double D shrugged.

Gleek soon came toward the Eds and smiled to them, giving them bananas.

"Why thank you, Gleek," Double D smiled. "You're so kind."

"How do I look?" Jayna asked as she soon came downstairs, wearing a shoulder-length brown-haired wig, glasses, a purple long-sleeved top, blue jeans, black boots, and a purple jacket.

Eddy turned bright red in the face. "Awesome..."

"You look absolutely beautiful." Double D added.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Jayna asked.

"Ding Dong!" Ed smiled.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy grumbled.

They all soon left the house and went to get on the docks to head to Nicktropolis.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh... I hate ads on YouTube..." Lil complained as she was watching videos on her phone while waiting for the others to come over for the holidays and saw it was an ad of Plankton singing Christmas Carols on CD which to buy would cost the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

"I'm so glad that Mike is coming over and bringing her friends." Reggie beamed.

"And Spinelli is coming too," Twister smiled. "Isn't that great, guys?"

The others just muttered about the mention of Spinelli.

"Oh, I just love Christmas," Twister smiled. "The colorful eggs, the bunny, and the candy!"

"That's Easter, Twister." Reggie deadpanned.

"Then what about the turkey, ham, and stuffing?" Twister asked.

"Thanksgiving." Sam told him.

"How about--" Twister was about to ask.

"Twister, just stop, okay?" Otto begged.

"Oh, no." Reggie moaned.

"What's wrong?" Lil asked her.

"Mike is having the Rowdyruff Boys come along." Reggie said.

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" Sam panicked.

"Oh, cool, those guys are awesome!" Twister smiled. "I love their song I Want It That Way."

"Backstreet Boys, Twist." Everyone else deadpanned.

"Oh... Right..." Twister blinked.

"Will you guys relax?" Lil replied. "The Rowdyruff Boys are good now since they became Justine's little brothers."

Susie soon walked by with Gerald. 

"Hey, Suze," Lil waved. "Any plans for Kwanzaa this year?"

"Probably a visit from Aunt T," Susie shrugged as she didn't know yet. "So, what's up?"

"Mike is coming over to spend Nickmas with us and some of her friends." Lil replied.

"And they are going to bring the Rowdyruff Boys too!" Sam added fearfully.

"Oh, okay, that sounds cool." Susie replied. 

"The Rowdyruff Boys, Susie!" Sam repeated. 

"I heard ya, but I don't know why you're scared," Susie shrugged. "They should be nice since Justine adopted them."

"I'm not afraid to use this thing." Otto said as he brought out his skateboard and used it as a shield.

"Oh, brother." Reggie rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, everyone that was going to Nicktropolis, got on the boat and a familiar blonde boy was running to the boat and got on it. 

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'm coming with you guys if that's okay." Junior replied.

"What did Kevin do?" June asked while narrowing her eyes.

"It wasn't Kevin, this time, it was my Uncle Dennis," Junior explained as he held his cheek. "He slapped me."

"He slapped you?!" June asked in shock. "He seemed like a nice guy at the Candy Store!"

"My dad always tells me he was never a nice guy," Eddy said. "He always acted nice and innocent in front of people so that he could be popular like ShovelChin always does."

"Why did he do that?" Mike asked Junior about the slap.

"Because I yelled at him for saying rude things about Angelica." Junior replied.

"Aw, Junior, I'm sorry," Mike soothed. "It's sad what some adults will do to children."

Junior then went over and hugged the tomboy.

"Shh... It's okay, dude," Mike comforted. "We're here and nobody is gonna hurt ya."

"This means so much to me." Junior frowned up to Mike.

"You have to tell your parents about it, Junior." Cindy advised.

"I'm scared that they might not believe me." Junior frowned.

"You gotta tell them sometime or later," Cindy told him. "The sooner the better though."

"I will," Junior replied. "Thank you."

The boat headed towards the wrong direction which made everyone confused.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Mike asked.

"We're going to pick up someone from Disneyville first who's going to Nicktropolis as well." The captain replied.

Everyone then looked to each other as they made an unscheduled turn.

"Sorry about that, folks." The captain replied.

"Oh, no, Disneyville," Eddy gulped. "There's only one person we know who's going to Nicktropolis from there. We're going to die!"

"What are you complaining about?" Brick scoffed. "It's only some stupid girl!"

"Yeah, a stupid girl!" Boomer copied.

Butch didn't say anything, but ran over at the end of the boat and threw up since he got seasick.

"You okay, Butch?" Boomer asked. "You look a little green."

Brick then hit him on the head. "You dummy, he's always green!"

"Mike, why did you invite her?!" Eddy asked Mike about Spinelli.

"I didn't," Mike replied. "Twister did."

"Twister..." Everyone else mumbled.

"Twister is a 1996 American disaster film starring Bill Paxton and Helen Hunt as storm chasers researching tornadoes." Ed randomly stated.

"I don't get it," Brick said to the others. "Who is she and why is everyone scared of her? Are we supposed to be afraid?"

"He'll find out." Cindy whispered to the others.

The captain then stopped at Disneyville to pick up Spinelli. Eddy gulps and hid behind Ed. Spinelli grabbed her backpack and then went to get onto the boat.

"Spinelli, you made it!" Twister smiled to her. "Happy Hanukkah!"

"Pfft, this is the girl you're all scared of?" Brick scoffed. "She's just a stupid girly girl!"

"Who said that?" Spinelli glared.

Everyone then pointed to Brick.

"He did, Spinelli, the kid in red," Eddy added cowardly. "Not me, I would never call you that!"

"Shut up." Spinelli told him.

"Okay." Eddy weakly replied.

"Yeah, what of it?" Brick glared at Spinelli. "What are you gonna do about it... ASHLEY?!" 

Everyone then gasped as that was basically a death sentence.

"D-D-D-D-Did he just call Spinelli by her first name?" Cindy asked the others in shock.

Eddy screamed in a high-pitched squeal like a girl and hid inside Double D's hat.

"Eddy!" Double D cried out.

"What did you call me?" Spinelli demanded to Brick.

"Ya heard me," Brick glared. "ASH-LEY! That's your name, isn't it?!"

"Brick is in trouble, Berry, we should do something." Boomer looked at his stuffed bear.

Of course, being a stuffed bear, Berry didn't say anything.

"You're right, Berry, that's a perfect idea!" Boomer told the stuffed bear.

Spinelli glowered as she stomped toward Brick.

"Wait a minute, Spinelli, don't hurt my brother." Boomer said as he flew over in front of his older brother.

"What are you doing?!" Brick glared up at Boomer.

"Please don't hurt my brother," Boomer begged one of the toughest girls in Disneyville while giving her a cute puppy dog eyes look. "He didn't mean it... Besides, isn't Christmas all about getting along and not fighting?"

Spinelli glared at him until she sighed. "Man, you're worse than Mikey, but fine."

"Aw, thanks, Spinelli!" Boomer cheered and hugged her.

"Whatever, but Red better cool it with the Ashley stuff." Spinelli scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brick replied. "Ashley."

Spinelli looked over at him and roared in his face with red eyes and fangs popping out.

"I mean Spinelli!" Brick replied fearfully.

"And that's why you don't call her that." Mike told Brick.

Brick gulped in response.

"Is it safe to come out?" Eddy asked. "Is Brick dead?"

"No, he's alive, you can come on out." Mike allowed.

Soon enough, they were all gathered together in Nicktropolis. Cindy Vortex, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby were about to build something in the snow together while Nigel Thornberry seemed to watch them.

"It's perfect!" Carl smiled.

"It's awesome!" Sheen also smiled.

"It's hideous." Cindy Vortex grimaced.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Mike asked.

"Check it out, Mike!" Sheen told the tomboy.

Everyone stepped aside to show that they made a snow starfish. 

"What it needs is my latest invention," Jimmy told the others as he brought out a mechanical black top hat. "I call it The Spoofinater 5000."

"It looks like Patrick." Eddy said about the snowman.

"Frosty!" Ed smiled.

Goddard had Jimmy on his back and the boy genius soon put the hat on the snowman.

"Now, let's fire it up." Jimmy smiled.

"Birthday Happy!" The snowman smiled to the young Nicktoons.

"It's alive!" Ed cheered.

"Don't he mean 'Happy Birthday'?" Eddy asked.

Mike sensed something and saw a shadow right in front of her and smirked. "I know it's you, Princess."

"Aw..." Lil's voice pouted before she soon reappeared. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Come now," Mike smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Eh, fair enough..." Lil shrugged before hugging Mike and kissing her. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." Mike replied.

"Spinelli!" Twister beamed as he hugged the girl nice and tight. "I missed you!"

Spinelli gently patted him on the back with a small smirk. 

"I'm not sure what they see in each other, but whatever." Mike shrugged about Twister and Spinelli's relationship.

"Hi, Jo, did ya miss me?" Twister asked his girlfriend's cousin.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Jo scoffed.

Mike sniffed the air and she smirked as she know who was there. "Come on out, Reggie," she then said. "I know your scent."

Reggie smiled and jumped down from the roof. "How did you know it was me?" She then asked.

"Who else smells like wild cherry and strawberry lime?" Mike smirked.

Reggie smiled bashfully in response. They soon moved out into Nicktropolis as the Nickmas celebration was going around, even ZIM was having a good time even if he was an Irken.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mike, I'm glad that you're here," Dil said to the tomboy. "Do you and your friends wanna help me and Dib find the Abominable Snowman?" 

"Abominable Snowman?" Mike repeated.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of The Abominable Snowman!" Dib panicked. 

"Sure I have, but why do you guys think he's here?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Because we have evidence that proves it!" Dil replied before pulling out a picture that has a big figure behind a snow storm.

"How are you sure that's him?" Mike asked.

"Don't pressure us, Mazinsky..." Dib narrowed his eyes before mysteriously leaving with Dil.

Mike rolled her eyes slightly as she continued to explore with the others.

"Dork Krabby Mint Patty?" Cindy asked before she saw a poster with Mr. Krabs holding a parody of a York Peppermint Patty. "'When I bite into a Krabby Mint Patty, I get the sensation of swimming in money'?"

"Of course that guy would do anything for money." Reggie scoffed.

"That stuff is nothing but a load of baloney." Jo added.

"Yeah, a load of baloney." Boomer added.

On the bench, a familiar yellow cow was sitting next to a big backpack full of baloney. "How do they know about my load of baloney?" he then asked himself.

"Hey, Heff," Rocko smiled as he came with Filburt. "Happy Holidays."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY BALONEY!" Heffer yelled out before running away from his wallaby and turtle best friends.

Rocko and Filburt looked at each other, scratching their heads in confusion and shrugged.

Mike smiled as she explored Nicktropolis as everyone was in the holiday spirit. Not surprisingly, Angelica was in the Sweet Shoppe, trying to buy everything that was chocolate since there was a special sale.

"Oh, no, 'Grinchelica's' back." Reggie told the others once she saw Angelica.

"Angelica?" Junior called.

Angelica looked over and smiled. "Junior Baby, Merry Christmas!" she then ran over and gave her boyfriend a hug.

Junior smiled to her.

"Oh, Junior, you have a bruise." Angelica pouted.

"Uh.... I ran into a door..." Junior said nervously as he rubbed his face.

"Oh, my, you gotta be careful next time." Angelica warned.

"I will." Junior replied.

Otto ran over to the group with a big smile. "You guys will never believe this, but--" He then looked over to see Eddy and then narrowed his eyes. "What's this lameo doing here?"

"I'll have you know that Mike invited me!" Eddy glared.

Otto and Eddy then glared to each other while growling.

"Break it up, you two!" Mike scolded. "What's up, Otto?"

'Courtney Gripling invited us to a Christmas party at her house." Otto informed.

"No way!" Reggie replied. "Courtney is having a party?"

"Of course she's having a party!" Otto replied. 

"You guys should come," Reggie told the others. "You know how much Courtney loves you."

"Though not as much as she loves Phil." Otto smirked.

"The most popular girl in all of Nicktropolis is inviting us to her party?!" Eddy grinned.'

"Yeah." Reggie replied.

"SWEET!" Eddy grinned. "Will there be presents?"

"Eddy, don't get greedy, it's Christmas." Mike reminded him.

"Sorry, Mike, force of habit." Eddy replied.

"Who says that you get to go?" Otto scoffed to Eddy.

"I'm way better than you are." Eddy glared.

"Oh, yeah, and what makes you better than me?" Otto glared back.

"I have powers and you don't." Eddy replied.

"Guys...?" Mike warned Eddy and Otto.

"Well, at least I can get girls!" Otto argued.

"Guys!" Mike tried again.

"At least I don't look like a dork." Eddy argued.

"GUYS!" Mike snapped. "Will you two stop fighting already? You're both my friends, it's the holidays, and I just want peace! I mean, at least The Ghost Zone doesn't haunt anyone during the holiday season, but you guys always try to kill each other!"

"He started it!" Eddy and Otto replied. "No, I didn't, you started it, dork/lameo!"

"Why do those guys hate each other?" Boomer asked.

"They used to fight over me." Mike replied.

"Until this dork stole you from me." Eddy told Mike.

"I did not!" Otto glared. "I saved her life, thank you very much!"

"Uh, does this happen a lot?" Cindy asked Mike. 

"As often as Katie and Sadie squealing at everything," Mike rolled her eyes. "Besides you guys are fine, you have Frida Suarez and Maya Santos."

"Mazinsky is right," Jo glared at Eddy and Otto. "You two better get along together or I'll give you a holiday beating!"

"We're sorry!" Eddy and Otto yelped.

"Seasons Beatings!" Jo glared.

"That was a little extreme, but thanks, Jo." Mike told the jockette.

"Whatever." Jo shrugged.

"Say, where is the Nick Arcade?" Brick asked.

"It's straight down the street and to the right." Reggie directed.

"Thanks," Brick replied. "Come on, Boys."

"You guys don't mind if Autumn comes with you, right?" Justine asked.

"Sure," Butch replied. "Come on, Autumn, hop on my back."

Autumn jumped onto Butch's back. 

"All right, and away we go!" Butch smirked before dashing off with Brick and Boomer. 

"I swear, Butch is like Sonic the Hedgehog." Justine giggled.

"Come on, Mike, there's a comic book store and everything's half off!" Lil told her girlfriend. "Come on!"

"Oh, boy, comics." Mike smiled as she went to join Lil.

"Come on, Justin," Justine said while grabbing her twin brother's hand. "There's very awesome clothes that I want you to try on with me. Come on, let's go check it out!"

"Uh, okay." Justin smiled. 

"Everyone's splitting up," Cindy said to herself. "What should I do?" She then looked over at the bookstore and smiled widely, and then went over there with excitement.

At the Gripling house...

Courtney was making arrangements in the house for her upcoming holiday party with everyone.

"Courtney, you don't suppose Carl Foutley would be interested in coming to your little holiday soiree, do you?" Blake asked his older sister.

"I don't mind," Courtney replied. "Ginger is coming over too. I just hope that Miranda and Dodie don't ruin it."

"Oh, okay, sure, sure..." Blake replied before walking off.

"I swear, he's obsessed with Carl..." Courtney rolled her eyes about her younger brother.

Blake then went into the kitchen to get a snack and screamed as he saw a 'large dog' eating their meat. "WILD DOG!"

Courtney came to see her little brother.

"Winston, there's a dog in the kitchen!" Mrs. Gripling called out to her family butler.

"Don't shoot," The canine replied as he put his arms up, revealing to actually be Phil in his werewolf form. "It's me."

"Young man, how many times do I have to tell you to never scare us like that, especially once we found out that you were a werewolf?" Mrs. Gripling scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. G, I couldn't fight my animal instinct." Phil said before he turned back to normal for right now.

"Well, you sure gave Blake one heck of a scare." Courtney giggled.

Phil wiped his mouth and looked at the Gripling family Christmas tree. "Are those real diamonds?" he then asked.

"What a silly question," Mrs. Gripling giggled before smiling due to how rich her family was. "Of course they are~"

"They're really pretty," Phil said. "Just like Courtney's beautiful eyes."

"Aww, thanks, Philly~" Courtney gushed.

"I only speak the truth, Babe," Phil smirked. "After all, Nickmas is the time for truth and magic."

"And the best time to spend with someone you love too." Courtney agreed.

Phil and Courtney giggled together as they hugged each other before sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Mrs. Gripling smiled at the scene as she was happy for her daughter.

"Miss Gripling, I've made some cookies you can try for your party before I make more." The cook told the rich girl.

"Oh, thank you, Simon," Courtney smiled as she took a cookie and bit into it before grunting. "Guh... These aren't sweet enough."

"More sugar, got it." The cook nodded to her.

"This is going to be a great party." Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" Phil smiled back.

"I dunno, but I'm quite excited about our visitors from Cartoon Network City." Courtney smiled.

Meanwhile at the clothes store in the Mall...

"Sis, are you done yet?" Justin asked rather impatiently.

"Yeah, hold on," Justine replied from the fitting room. "I need your opinion on this dress; I wanna look nice for Courtney's party."

"I'll try my best." Justin shrugged.

"Well, what do you think?" Justine asked as she came out wearing a short black strapless dress with a flower on it.

"Hm... It's nice..." Justin replied.

"But?" Justine asked.

"It's not very Christmassy." Justin shrugged.

"Hmm... You're right," Justine agreed. "Next dress then."

Justin nodded.

Justine went back into the changing room and came out in a green dress with red spots with white tights and black dress shoes, and even had a small green hair bow in her head that had a jingle bell in the center of it. "How about this?" she then asked.

"Aw, that's kinda cute." Justin smiled.

"Now it's time to get you a Christmas outfit." Justine smiled back.

"Okay, just no bow ties." Justin warned.

"Whatever you say, Bro," Justine giggled as she grabbed her twin brother's arm. "Come on!"

"Oh, boy." Justin muttered.

Debbie and Tuesday were in their Mall uniforms as they were working, but they would get to go home early since it was the holidays and they would get bonuses better than Vicki's Babysitting Service.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Tuesday gasped. "Look, Deb, it's Justin Reid from Total Drama Island and his twin sister: Justine Reid!"

"No way, you're dreaming." Debbie rolled her visible eye.

Tuesday grabbed Debbie and made her take a look.

"EEK!" Debbie yelped. "It's the Reid Twins!"

"They're here at the Mall!" Tuesday gushed. "Man, it's like a dream come true!"

"Try this tie, Justin," Justine told her twin brother as she brought out a red tie. "It might help stand your tux out."

"Are you sure that this will look good on me?" Justin asked.

"Trust me, if anyone has an eye for fashion, it's me," Justine replied. "...And Anne Maria... Also Tom Geddis and Jen Botting... And maybe Dakota... Of course there's also--"

"I get the idea!" Justin stopped his sister right there.

Justine giggled as she waited for her twin brother.

Justin soon came out in a green suit with the red tie to match Justine's Christmas dress. "I feel like a money tree." he then commented about the color of his suit.

"Oh, Justin, you look so adorable," Justine smiled. "Jayna is going to love it!"

"Green's not my favorite color, but I guess it's better than a red suit." Justin shrugged.

"You'll be fine," Justine replied. "This kinda looks like a dress I wore at The Iceberg Lounge with Jo and Bruce."

"So, what now?" Justin asked.

"Let's pay for these and then get a bite to eat." Justine replied.

"Um, did you find everything okay?" Tuesday smiled nervously as she came behind the cash register.

"Just fine, thanks." Justine smiled back politely.

"That's a nice outfit to wear." Debbie said.

"Yeah, it is," Justin agreed. "It's for a party at Courtney Gripling's house."

"We're going there too." Tuesday replied.

"Oh, cool, I guess we'll see you there..." Justine said before reading their name tags. "Deborah and Tabitha?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm gonna kill our boss by making us go by our legal names," Tuesday scoffed. "Actually, you can call us Tuesday and Debbie."

"I think those names suit you better." Justin replied as he flashed them a smile.

Tuesday and Debbie smiled nervously.

"We're flattered, but we do have boyfriends..." Debbie replied.

"You do?" Justine asked.

"Drake and Josh." Tuesday and Debbie smiled proudly.

"Don't worry, I have a girlfriend myself," Justin replied. "Her name's Jayna."

"Same here, but her name's Jo Elliot." Justine added.

"You're dating Jo?" Debbie asked. "Um, what do you guys even talk about? You seem like opposites."

"Jo saved my life when we first met, and she's very protective of me." Justine explained.

"X! Thornberry! You're dismissed!" The boss called out and handed them their final paychecks of the year.

"Christmas Break!" Tuesday and Debbie cheered together.

"See you guys at the party!" Debbie called out as she ran with Tuesday so that they could cash their checks.

"See ya guys there!" Justine smiled before looking to her twin brother. "What nice girls."

"Yeah, they are," Justin agreed. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

Justine nodded and followed her twin brother.

SpongeBob smiled as he was handing out Krabby Patties out to everyone as he stood with his best friend, Patrick Star. 

"Merry Christmas!" SpongeBob greeted Justin and Justine. "Would you like a free Krabby Patty sample for the holiday season?"

"Krabby Patties?" Justine asked.

"What're those?" Justin added.

"You've never heard of Krabby Patties?!" SpongeBob gasped. "Oh, you both must try one!"

"Give it to 'em, SpongeBob!" Patrick told his best friend.

"On the house." SpongeBob smiled as he gave two free Krabby Patties to Justin and Justine.

The Reid twins shrugged at each other and ate the Krabby Patties before they then smiled.

"Well, whatya think?" SpongeBob grinned eagerly to the Reid twins.

"Brok Da Mont." Justin and Justine replied.

"What did they say?" Patrick asked SpongeBob.

"It's Hawaiian," Justine explained. "It means 'it's delicious'."

"Oh, well, thank you," SpongeBob smiled. "I'm one of the finest fry cooks in all of Nicktropolis."

"So, who are you people that we have never seen before?" Patrick asked.

"I'm Justin Reid and this is my twin sister, Justine Reid," Justin introduced. "We're from Cartoon Network City. Our friend Mike Mazinsky invited us here."

"You know Mike Mazinsky?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes, she's our friend." Justine replied.

"Oh, isn't Mike such a wonderful thing?" SpongeBob smiled. "She's like a niece to me."

"She is an amazing friend." Justine replied.

"Always helping other people." Justin added.

"You know, she always reminds me of that famous superhero: The Action Girl." SpongeBob commented.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" Patrick beamed.

"Uh, no, Patrick, Action Girl." SpongeBob told his dumb best friend.

"Oh, okay," Patrick replied before looking confused. "SpongeBob, who's Action Girl?"

Justin and Justine muttered slightly as they could tell this was going to take a while. Then again, many starfish didn't have brains.


	5. Chapter 5

"Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Winter Solstice Time is here~" A group of little kids sang together as they skated on the ice outside of the Nicktropolis Mall.

"Hey, Freddork, heads up!" Sam called out to the tech producer of iCarly.

Freddie looked up and snowballs were soon pelted at him. "Sam, stop!"

"You gonna make me?" Sam smirked.

"Why don't you just cut it out?" Freddie glared. "I'm sick of you picking on me, we're both supposed to be Carly's friend and you just abuse me while she stands there!"

"Because it's fun to pick on you." Sam smirked.

Freddie just glared at her and heard someone clear their throats he turned around and saw the Eds. "Uh, may I help you?" he then asked.

"We heard you're in trouble, so with one small fee, we, the Eds can help you with your trouble." Eddy offered.

"How much?" Freddie asked.

"25¢." Eddy stated.

"25¢?" Freddie replied. "I gotta admit, that's not a bad bargain."

"So, cough up a quarter." Eddy told him as he handed out a jar.

Freddie reached in his pocket and flicked his quarter inside because he was sick and tired of Sam bullying him. "I don't know what you guys can do to help, but it would mean a lot to get Sam off my back." He then told the Eds.

"Hey, it's no problem, kid," Eddy replied. "By the end of the day, she won't be bullying you anymore."

"Thanks, guys, that means a lot," Freddie smiled in relief. "Oh, I gotta meet Akane at the Mall, see you later."

The Eds then waved Freddie off as he soon left.

"So, what's your big plan, Eddy?" Double D asked the scammer of the group.

"Watch and learn, boys." Eddy replied as he picked up a bunch of snow, making it all into one snowball and then threw it at the blonde tomboy.

Sam's eyes widened before she sharply turned with a glare. "Who's the dead twerp who did that?" she then growled.

"You happy now, Eddy?" Double D groaned. "You've just unleashed a beast!"

"Aw, come on, she's not that scary." Eddy replied.

Sam snarled as she came toward the Eds.

"Well, okay, you can handle her while I get some hot cocoa." Double D smiled innocently before running off.

"Wait a minute, Sockhead," Eddy said as he pulled back his childhood best friend. "You're forgetting that we have superpowers. We can handle her."

Sam soon grabbed Eddy by his collar and growled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Eddy told Sam.

Sam's eyes turned beady red as fangs popped out and she then roared at his face.

"Still not afraid," Eddy replied. "Tell me, do you know anything about a fire-bender named Zuko?"

"Yeah, I heard about him." Sam said.

"I'm his descendant, so what do you think about that now, toots?" Eddy replied.

Sam snorted as she didn't believe him.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Eddy replied. "Well, watch this..." he then got her off of him and soon took off his gloves, rubbing his bare hands together quickly and soon made a fireball from the palms of his hands.

"Impressive, kid." Sam had to admit.

"Uh, there's more," Eddy continued. "Double D can make ice and Ed here is a ninja."

"Eddy!" Double D yelped.

"Come on, make her an ice sculpture." Eddy told Double D.

"Just no singing 'Let it Go'," Sam glared slightly. "That song makes me wanna puke ever since that so-called precious Disney movie hit the theaters."

Double D sighed and took off his gloves as well and his hands glowed blue and he then made an ice sculpture of Sam.

"My butt is not that big!" Sam glared. 'So, are you an ice-bender?"

"Yes, my mother spoke highly of an older woman in our family named Hama." Double D replied.

"So, what about the big guy?" Sam asked about Ed.

"He's a ninja," Eddy replied. "Show her, Ed."

Ed reached into his back pocket and then took out his katana blade, and within a flash, Ed was able to slice up the ice sculpture in an instant. 

Sam blinked and then shrugged. "Not bad, guys, not bad, I guess you aren't wusses after all."

Eddy smiled and cheered, but accidentally shot a fireball at Carly who was walking into the mall. "Aw, crap... Watch out!" he then called out.

Carly screamed and ducked as the fireball hit the wall.

"HEY!" Sam glared. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Eddy said nervously.

Sam rushed over to see Carly. "Are you okay, Carls?"

"I-I'm fine..." Carly replied with a slight shake. "Where did that fireball come from?"

Sam looked over at the Eds and then growled.

"Sorry." Eddy smiled nervously.

"At least you aren't burnt, but I think those guys are gonna be toast in a minute." Sam sneered toward the Eds while standing protectively with Carly.

"Look, it was an accident, I swear," Eddy told Sam. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. "Come on, Carly, let's get some hot chocolate, I'm a little woozy from dealing with these fools."

"Of course, Sam," Carly said. "But don't forget the extra large marshmallows."

"See you weenies later or at Courtney Gripling's party." Sam laughed.

"Well, Eddy, we did manage to keep Sam away from Freddie, but she now seems interested in attacking us." Double D said.

"Sam Puckett bad for Ed!" Ed cried out of fear.

"Don't worry, fellas, I'll make sure this all blows over before 2018." Eddy promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Jo was at the Food Court with her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend...

"Mmm... I love chili cheese fries." Twister smiled.

"What exactly do you see in this guy, cous?" Jo asked Spinelli about Twister.

"I don't know," Spinelli shrugged. "I guess he keeps me happy when I'm sometimes not usually angry."

"Hey, I found a penny, and it's head's up!" Twister beamed. "That's good luck!"

"He's not wrong." Spinelli shrugged to Jo.

"Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck~" Twister sang to himself as he collected his lucky coin.

"Santa is not real," An adult female voice said. "He's a hoax!"

"Poppycock, not true!" An adult male voice argued. "Santa is real as real can be!"

The trio turned around and saw Jack and Maddie Fenton were having their annual Santa Is Real or Not argument. 

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Twister waved to the ghost hunting couple.

"Huh? Oh, hello, dear, Happy Holidays." Maddie smiled.

"Be on the look-out for ghosts!" Jack advised.

The two then went back to their argument. Danny was with Jenny, Brad, Sam, and Tucker and banged his head on the table as his girlfriend rubbed his back.

"Every year this happens." Danny groaned.

"It's okay, Danny," Jenny soothed her boyfriend. "I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

"I don't think it's possible, Jen," Tucker spoke up. "Because they've been doing this every year since Danny was a baby."

"Thank you, Tucker." Jenny deadpanned.

"Parents," Brad shrugged. "They tend to go overboard sometimes."

"Hey, Brad, where's your little brother?" Jenny asked. "I thought you were supposed to watch him."

"He wanted to go to the Nick Arcade so bad, that I let him go." Brad explained.

"You better hope he doesn't get into trouble." Jenny warned her best friend.

"Jenny, I've been a big brother longer than you have, I think I know what's best for Tuck." Brad rolled his eyes.

Tucker yelped and hid underneath the table.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Down at the end, there's Jo Elliot!" Tucker panicked.

"Are you sure you want two raw burgers?" The clerk asked Jo. "You could get sick."

"Trust me, I can handle it." Jo promised.

"Okay, it should be here in a few moments." The clerk told Jo as he then went to carry out her order.

"Jo's here?" Danny smiled. "Then that means Mike is here too. Sweet!"

"You're friends with Jo Elliot?!" Tucker asked him like he was crazy.

"Is that a problem?" Danny glared slightly. 

"Here we go..." Jenny rolled her eyes slightly as she knew what was gonna come from Tucker.

"He's just one of the toughest, scariest people in Cartoon Network City!" Tucker panicked. "I even heard that he's so bad that Skulker doesn't even want to risk attacking Cartoon Network City!"

"That's pretty funny." Danny laughed.

Jo walked by which made Tucker duck down under the table, but she didn't even notice him and went to sit back down with Twister and Spinelli. "Well, they actually said they would make my burgers." she then told her cousin and her boyfriend.

"I'm surprised it worked out," Spinelli replied. "Last week at school when we had chicken for lunch, Miss Grotke gave me some of hers since she got it by accident and she's a vegetarian."

"You're really close with Miss Grotke, huh?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I feel like she's my best friend, she really gets me." Spinelli nodded.

"Hey, look, it's Danny, Jenny, Sam, Brad, and Tucker," Twister pointed out. "But why is Tucker hiding underneath their table?"

"Why do you think?" Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Think about what you just said." Jo told her cousin since Twister wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Oh, whoops." Spinelli said to her cousin.

"Jo, over here!" Danny called out.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Tucker scolded. "I thought that we were friends!"

"Tucker, will you relax?" Danny replied. "Jo is not that bad of a person!"

"Oh, I didn't even see Casper and his friends." Jo said as she turned her head.

"Sam, protect me!" Tucker begged.

"No." Sam deadpanned.

"Jenny?" Tucker asked the teenage robot.

"Tucker, Jo is a nice person," Jenny soothed. "She won't hurt you."

"It's Jo Elliot!" Tucker said like it was a matter of life and death.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pulled Tucker out from under the table to see Jo.

"Uh, hi..." Tucker said to Jo nervously. "Please don't hurt me, I don't wanna spend New Years in the hospital."

Jo then smirked and made her fangs pop out. "Boo."

Tucker screamed like a little girl and jumped into Danny's arms.

"Jo, that wasn't nice," Jenny scolded the jockette. "We were just telling Tucker that you're a nice friend."

"Sorry, Tin Can," Jo laughed. "I couldn't help it, I had to do it!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "And I thought XJ-8 had issues with her anger and scaring people."

"XJ-8?" Jo asked. "Wait, are you saying that there's more of robots like you?"

"Yeah, from XJ-1 to me," Jenny nodded. "They're my sisters."

"How come I haven't met them?" Jo asked.

"Mom shut them down..." Jenny sadly bit her lip.

"Shut them down...?" Jo asked. "Uh, is that a robot's way of dying?"

Jenny sighed sadly. "You could say that."

"It's okay, Jen." Brad soothed his best girl friend.

"Uh, sorry to hear that, Tin Can." Jo said to the teenage robot.

"It's all right," Jenny replied softly. "I guess it's kind of my fault for activating them without permission."

"Man, I don't know what I would even do if I ever lost Autumn." Jo sympathesized.

"Who's Autumn?" Brad asked.

"My little sister." Jo explained.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Brad replied.

"She was recently adopted, this was after Revenge of the Island if that's what you mean." Jo told him. 

"I don't see what the big fuss is," Sam shrugged. "I like being an only child."

"I'm an only child too," Tucker added. "It feels great!"

"You can have Lars if you want." Twister offered to Jo.

"What about your brothers, Spinelli?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember too much about them, but when I was in Kindergarten, they were supposed to watch me when we went to the pool during the summer and I almost drowned," Spinelli explained. "Don't tell nobody, but sometimes swimming worries me because of that. Vito gave me his boots though once he outgrew them and Joey knows a lot about auto mechanics."

"So, um, Spinelli, is it?" Sam replied. "How do you know Jo anyway?"

"She's my cousin." Spinelli revealed.

"I told you guys that, didn't I?" Twister asked the others as a clerk soon came back with raw burgers for Jo before going back behind his desk since it was busy at the Mall this time of year.

Everyone, minus Danny, Jenny, and Twister looked at the raw meat in disgust.

"That's raw meat!" Brad exclaimed.

"And?" Jo asked before she ate one burger with a shrug.

"I love meat, but that is disgusting." Tucker said to Jo.

"Should I tell them?" Danny asked the jockette.

"I don't care." Jo shrugged.

"Jo isn't exactly a human," Danny told the others who didn't know. "She's actually a werewolf demon."

Tucker was about to say something.

"Yes, it hurts to transform, but you get used to it after a while, no, I'm not going to eat you or kill you, I will hurt you if you bug me or hurt my friends, can we move on already?" Jo said to him since she had heard almost everything from people finding out about her heritage and Mike's werewolf assistance before her demon powers were expanded from Raven's help.

"Actually, I was gonna say that those are the same powers that Shadow Wolf has." Tucker clarified.

"I've heard that one before too." Jo replied.

"So, tell me, are you him in a secret identity?" Tucker asked.

"Him?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "No, Tucker, Shadow Wolf's a girl!" 

"Trust me, Sam, who's the genius here?" Tucker replied. "Shadow Wolf's a boy, I know he is."

"What makes you think she's a boy?" Sam asked.

"Hello?" Tucker replied. "He's very muscular and has a man's voice! Danny, back me up."

"Don't put me in the middle." Danny begged.

Jo just rolled her eyes as she kept eating her burgers. "Hmm... This burger needs something..."

"Cooked?" Spinelli teased her cousin.

"Good one." Jo smirked.

"Oh, I got it, chili cheese fries?" Twister suggested.

Jo put down her burger and put some ketchup on it and then ate it. "Ah, that's a lot better, so, um, cous, you going to Courtney Gripling's Holiday Party?" she then asked Spinelli.

"Yeah," Spinelli replied. "Twister invited me over to come along."

"It's going to be a fun party." Twister smiled.

"I just hope there's plenty of food." Jo said.

"Ask the cook," Spinelli suggested. "He'll make anything in his kitchen, especially for Courtney and Blake."

"Hey, I found a quarter." Twister noticed.

Jo and Spinelli just looked at each other, shaking their heads slightly.

Meanwhile, the Wonder Twins and Gleek were checking out a sports store.

"What's this used for?" Zan wondered as he pulled out a hockey stick.

"Mike says that people use that to play hockey." Jayna told him.

"Hockey?" Zan asked. "You mean like what the people in Puck World play?"

"Yeah, basically." Jayna nodded.

Gleek put on roller-blades and tried to skate around the store, but lost control and bumped into surfboards and they all fell on top of him.

"Gleek?!" The Wonder Twins called out to their monkey.

Gleek popped up and chattered, giving the Wonder Twins a thumb's up, meaning he was okay. Zan and Jayna laughed to Gleek as they then helped him out.

"Look, guys," Roger laughed as he came in with his gang. "It's a bunch of losers!"

"Who? What?" Jayna asked. "Are you talking about us?"

"Duh!" Roger scoffed. "You see any other pairs of losers at the Mall?!"

"We're not losers," Zan glared. "The only group of losers we see around here is you guys!"

"What did that punk say?" Roger glared back.

"I think he called us losers, Roger." Francis replied.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Jayna glared at the bullies. "Don't you have anything better to do like finding a life outside of ours?"

"Say, you're really pretty," Roger smirked to Jayna. "Ya wanna go out with me?"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Jayna refused.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while~" Roger insisted.

The female Wonder Twin glared at the bully and grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into the water fountain.

"Wah! Cold! COOOL!" Roger shivered and shuddered from the fountain's water.

Jayna then threw the other bullies with him.

"Hey, Chad, look, it's Niagara Fools!" Tad laughed with his best friend while they were with their girlfriends: Miranda Killgahen and Mipsy Mipson.

"Shut up, losers!" Roger glared.

"Wow, Sis, remind me to never--" Zan was about to say until he then saw Wolfgang and Edmund behind her. "Watch out!" He then grabbed the two bullies and threw them into the water as well.

"Wolfgang, that guy just threw us into the water." Edmund pointed out.

"No, really, do you think so?!" Wolfgang deadpanned.

"Thanks, Zan." Jayna smiled to her twin brother.

"What're big brothers for?" Zan smiled to Jayna.

"Wow, Doug, did you see those guys take down Roger and the gang?" Skeeter asked his best friend.

"I don't believe it," Doug said. "I didn't think anyone could take down Roger Klotz."

"Let's go talk to them!" Skeeter said before rushing off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Doug chased after his best friend.

"They weren't so tough." Zan said to Jayna as he dusted his hands and adjusted his glasses.

"I like this helmet," Jayna said to Zan as she held a purple helmet with white and silver lightning streaks. "It really brings out my eyes."

"It suits ya, Sis." Zan agreed until Doug and Skeeter came toward them.

"Uh... Hello...?" Jayna blinked to the two. "Can we help you?"

"I'm Doug Funnie," Doug introduced himself before his dog also appeared. "This is my pet dog, Porkchop, and this is my best friend, Skeeter Valentine."

"It was awesome the way you guys took out Roger Klotz and his gang." Skeeter added.

"Uh, well, thank you." Jayna smiled.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Doug asked.

"I'm Joanna and this is my brother, Zach." Jayna introduced with false names.

Zan just looked at his twin sister in confusion.

"We don't want anybody to know who we are." Jayna whispered to him.

Porkchop yipped and wagged his tail while panting.

"I think Porkchop likes you guys too." Doug chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen you guys in school." Skeeter said to 'Joanna and Zach'.

"Oh, that's because we're not from here," Jayna explained. "We're from Cartoon Network City."

"Well, anyone brave enough to take down Roger is a friend of ours," Skeeter smiled. "That is, if you wanna be friends."

"Sure," Zan smiled back. "We love making new friends."

Gleek looked curious at Porkchop who just waved to the blue monkey.

"Looks like your monkey likes Porkchop." Skeeter smiled.

"So, are you guys going to Courtney's party?" Jayna asked the boys.

"We might," Doug shrugged. "We don't know for sure."

"We heard that anyone's invited as long as they're friends." Zan shrugged back.

"Did you guys come here by yourselves?" Skeeter asked.

"No, our friend invited us," Jayna replied. "Mike Mazinsky."

"Mike Mazinsky, huh?" Doug asked.

"Surely you've heard of her, she is quite popular." Zan told him.

"Of course I've heard of her," Doug nodded. "She even helped me get together with Julie De Longpre."

"Julie De Longpre?" Jayna paused to think of who that was.

"Isn't she that girl with the big head?" Zan asked.

"Bro!" Jayna scolded slightly.

"Sorry." Zan winced slightly.

"Yeah, that's her," Doug nodded. "She's really amazing."

"Can we talk this over through lunch?" Skeeter asked. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want to join us?" Doug invited.

The Wonder Twins nodded and followed the two boys to grab something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Zan looked over at a Latina girl with long black hair, with a pink barrette inside of her hair, dropping her shopping bags as he was with Jayna, Gleek, Porkchop, Doug, and Skeeter. "Here, let me help you." he then said to the girl.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to." The girl replied.

"I want to." Zan insisted.

The girl smiled and the male Wonder Twin helped her with the bags.

"Gee, thanks, I dont' think I've seen you around town." The girl said.

"No problem," Zan replied. "I'm from Cartoon Network City."

"Cartoon Network City, huh?" The girl asked. "What's your name?"

"Zach." Zan replied.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez." The girl revealed.

"Nice to meet you, Paulina." Zan replied.

"You seem so strong." The girl gushed as she reached to feel his muscles.

"I've been working out and trying to stay in shape," Zan replied. "Wow."

"Is something the matter?" Paulina asked.

"You're really beautiful and pretty." Zan told her.

"Oh, thank you," Paulina blushed. "You're so sweet and charming~"

"Do you need any help with those bags?" Zan offered.

"Oh, no, thank you, my best friend Star can help me out with them, but thank you for the offer though, Zach." Paulina replied.

"Oh, um, okay." Zan replied.

"STAR!" Paulina called out for her best friend.

A blonde-haired girl with an orange flower in her hair soon appeared. "Yes, Paulina?"

"Wanna help me carry these bags?" Paulina asked.

"Sure, Paulina," Star replied. "Hey, who's this handsome young man?"

"This is Zach," Paulina introduced. "Zach, this is my best friend: Star Satellite."

"Hi, Zach." Star waved to the male Wonder Twin.

"Hello," Zan replied. "So, um, are you guys going to Courtney's party?"

"Uh-huh," Paulina nodded. "I hope that you will be there."

"You know I will." Zan nodded back.

"That sounds great!" Star beamed.

"See you there~" Paulina smiled to Zan before giving him a flirty wink.

Zan nodded and went back to his twin sister, Doug, and Skeeter.

"He sounds like a great guy." Star said to Paulina.

"Star, I feel something in my heart," Paulina told her best friend. "I think that I like him more than anything."

"You think so, Paulina?" Star asked. "What about Dash or Kwan?"

"Those guys..." Paulina scoffed at the mention. "I think all they care about is beating up low-class people or football, but this guy actually cares about other people and helping them out."

"That is what your mother always wanted for you," Star nodded. "Someone to love you for who you are on the inside."

Paulina pulls out a locket which had a picture of someone who looked a lot like an older version of herself. "Mama, I miss you so much," she whispered sadly. "I wish that you were here to help me."

"Oh, Paulina, it's okay," Star soothed her best friend. "I know she would want you to be happy and follow your heart."

"I guess you're right, Star." Paulina said.

"You got me... Your dad... Your little step-sister..." Star reminded.

"Nobody else knows about that besides you," Paulina told her about her step-mother and step-sister. "Dash and Kwan won't care."

"Zach would," Star suggested. "I know he will."

"You really think so, Star?" Paulina asked.

"I'm sure of it." Star soothed.

"Thanks, Star," Paulina said. "I really appreciate that."

"What are friends for?" Star replied.

Paulina smiled and continued to go shopping with her best friend, but deep down inside, there's a hidden power that Paulina does not know about, but will soon. But that, my friends, is another story for another time.

Later on, Mike took the others to the Nick Hotel.

"So, did you guys get some shopping done?" Mike asked the others as she wrapped up a Christmas present for Lil.

"Yeah, I got a little something for my new friends, Doug, and Skeeter, and even Paulina." Zan smiled.

"PAULINA?!" Eddy asked after he did a spit take from his pop.

Double D glared slightly since Eddy had soaked him in soda.

"Paulina?" Eddy asked Zan. "As in Paulina Sanchez?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Zan asked back. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hello?! She's like the shallowest girl in Nicktropolis!" Eddy told him. "I mean, she could compete against Heather of who could be the shallowest girl in the whole city!"

"Well, she was pretty nice to me." Zan defended.

"Yeah, for now," Eddy glared. "She's gonna just use you and toss you away like yesterday's garbage."

"You really think so?" Zan asked.

"I know so, pal," Eddy advised. "She's just another Heather, and she's not even worth your time."

Zan thought about it, he saw her eyes were in sadness, meaning something was wrong with her. "You're wrong." he then told the young scamming fire-bender.

"Oh, yeah, and how long have you known Paulina?" Eddy huffed. "About 3.5 seconds?"

"Eddy..." Mike scolded.

"Come on, Mike, it's Paulina Sanchez, back me up." Eddy told her.

"I hate to admit it, but the twerp is right." Jo actually agreed with Eddy.

"Wait, did you just say that I was right?!" Eddy asked the jockette.

"Don't get used to it." Jo said to Eddy.

"You guys are wrong," Zan frowned. "Paulina's my friend."

"But from the way I hear it, she sounds like Heather 2.0." Cindy even added.

"See?" Eddy replied. "Even Cindy agrees with me!"

Zan frowned to the others.

"Sorry, Zan, but we know Paulina, you just met her..." Cindy defended. "You should be more careful."

"Can't you guys just be happy for me for once that I actually like someone and you shouldn't judge someone just because she's different?!" Zan glared slightly before walking out and slamming the door on the way out. "I'm going for a walk."

The others winced slightly from the door slamming.

"Maybe we were a little harsh...?" Cindy spoke up nervously.

"That guy needs to open up his eyes and realize she's not who he thinks she is." Eddy told the others.

"Oh, come on, Eddy, how come you didn't judge Junior when he first dated Angelica?" Mike replied. "She's mean too!"

"Uh, well... I..." Eddy stammered slightly.

"You guys remember when we all met Dakota, right?" Mike asked the others.

"Yeah...." Cindy said. "I thought she was gonna be like Regina George from Mean Girls, I was surprised how nice and friendly she really is, even if she turns into a mutant from time-to-time."

"And I remember when we all first met you, Justin," Double D added. "We thought that you were just gonna be a narcissistic guy who only cared about his looks and nothing else until we found out the truth about you."

"You guys should've given a Paulina a chance," Mike told the others. "If Zan can be friends with her, then maybe we can too."

Cindy blinked before glaring at Eddy. "Yeah, Eddy, give Paulina a chance!"

"You're the one who called her Heather 2.0!" Eddy pointed out.

"Well, I... You're the one who made me agree with you!" Cindy replied.

As Cindy and Eddy were arguing, Jayna was looking out the window, worrying about her twin brother.

"I may not know about the holidays like you guys do, but I know that this can't be what they're all about." Jayna said to the others as she looked sad for her twin brother.

"Hmm?" Double D asked.

"What do you mean?" Cindy added.

"You broke my brother's heart." Jayna frowned.

"We didn't mean to, we do care about him, but we just don't want him to get hurt." Eddy explained.

"Well, you certainly helped in that department." Jayna rolled her violet eyes.

"We didn't want him to get hurt," Double D told Jayna. "Oh, I feel so awful."

Jayna then opened the window and put her feet out.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked her.

"To find my brother and make sure that he is okay." Jayna told her.

"Jayna, wait, it might be--" Mike tried to stop her.

"Mike, I have to do this," Jayna told her. "Zan is my brother, let me worry about him."

"It could be dangerous," June told her. "I mean, someone like Skulker, Vexus, or Sartana of the Dead could be out there!"

"I can handle it, besides, I still have the collar that Dexter gave me to let me activate my new powers in case Zan isn't there, now, I'll be back." Jayna told them before she jumped out the window and jumped from roof-to-roof.

"I feel so rotten right now," Cindy hung her head. "I shouldn'tve judged Zan befriending Paulina like that... I stink."

"Aw, Cindy, don't be so hard on yourself." Mike comforted her.

"Way to go, Eddy." June scoffed.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" Eddy replied. "I'm just stating the truth! Even Justin can back me up!...Justin?" he then looked around for the eye candy teen only to see that he was gone. "Uh, Justin?"

"He just got up and left." Jo told the others as she sat with Justine.

"Maybe he went to help Zan out." Justine suggested.

"Maybe Justin is Batman." Dee Dee said.

"You may be right, Dee Dee." Ed agreed. 

Everyone then groaned and face-palmed to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Zan was walking down the street, thinking about what his friends were saying about his new friend. "Why would they think that about Paulina?" he then sulked. "She's a nice girl." The male Wonder Twin then saw the Latina girl sitting at the park bench, smiling as the snow was falling. Zan smiled to that and decided to maybe join her.

"The snow is so beautiful." Paulina sighed happily.

"Hello, Paulina," Zan greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hello, Zach," Paulina replied. "Sure, you can join me."

"Thanks." Zan smiled as he sat down with her.

"I just love winter... It's so beautiful." Paulina sighed.

"You like winter?" Zan asked.

"Oh, yes," Paulina nodded. "Ever since my mama loved the snow in the old times... She said that it was basically angels were crying of joy and happiness."

"Wow, that's actually pretty beautiful," Zan smiled. "I guess Christmas is a great day for you two."

"I guess it is." Paulina smiled back, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Zan asked as he sensed her sadness.

"My mama won't be spending Christmas with me anymore." Paulina revealed.

"Why not?" Zan frowned as that sounded rather depressing.

"My mama died when I was a little girl," Paulina replied. "She was very ill."

"Oh.... I'm so sorry for your loss..." Zan replied softly. 

"It was the saddest moment of my life..." Paulina sighed. "My new step-mother is nice and all, but she's nothing like my own mother."

"I understand how you feel." Zan soothed.

"How's that?" Paulina asked.

"I'm an orphan," Zan admitted. "Mine and my sister Joanna's parents died when we were only babies."

"Oh, my..." Paulina frowned. "Do you know anything about them?"

"They were just loving parents who cared about us," Zan replied. "Many of our family members died from a sickness which spread back on our home pla--hometown."

"Poor thing," Paulina cooed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay..." Zan replied. "I still have my sister."

"I suppose so..." Paulina nodded. "It's sad when some people are alone over the holidays."

"I guess so." Zan replied.

Paulina scooted over closer to the male Wonder Twin and hugged him. "Oh, sorry!" 

"Oh, it's okay, no problem with hugging among friends." Zan blushed slightly with a soft smile to the Latina girl.

"You're nice and warm," Paulina smiled back. "Just like Mama's hugs."

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't say that." Zan smiled nervously.

"I would," Paulina smiled. "You have to be the best guy friend I've ever had."

"Friends?" Zan smiled back, feeling touched.

"Yes, you are a good friend to me... Unlike Dash Baxter, Kwan Satori, and even Don Prima," Paulina replied. "You understand how I feel and feel my pain."

Zan smiled to her. "You seem nice for a popular girl."

"Oh, popularity isn't everything..." Paulina sighed. "It can't always make you happy. Though, sometimes, I wish I could be more like my childhood favorite cartoon: Sayonara Pussycat." 

"Do you mean Sassy Cat?" Zan asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, Sayonara Pussycat," Paulina corrected. "I've loved her ever since my first Christmas and my mother gave me a doll of her handed down from my Abuela. I still have her and sleep with her, though I hope someday in the future, I can give her to my future daughter. I talk to her a lot when I feel sad, but of course, that was before I met you."

"I'm glad that I met you, Paulina," Zan said. "You're a very beautiful girl who deserves to be happy."

"Oh, thank you~" Paulina gushed. "You're so sweet. How'd I get so lucky to meet a sweet boy like you?~"

"How did I get to meet a sweet girl like yourself?" Zan replied.

This made Paulina blush. Zan smiled to her, he couldn't believe what the others said about her. Paulina smiled back at him and got closer to the male Wonder Twin and kissed him on the cheek. Zan blinked, but he blushed from the kiss.

"Oh, um, sorry, Zach..." Paulina said nervously as she then blushed herself.

"No, it's fine," Zan promised. "I wasn't prepared for that, but it was nice."

"Paulina, there you are!" Dash said as he soon came to the two. "What are you doing here with that loser?"

"Who's that?" Zan asked Paulina.

"Dash Baxter," Paulina glared. "My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, so this is Dash." Zan commented.

"Yeah, what of it, Dorko?" Dash scoffed. "Come on, Paulina, we're gonna throw snowballs at total geeks."

"No, Dash, I wanna stay here with Zach." Paulina refused.

"But you're my girl, remember?" Dash glared slightly.

"Dash, for the millionth time, we're done!" Paulina glared back. "I already told you that, now get it through your thick skull!"

"What?!" Dash glared.

"WE'RE DONE!" Paulina glared back. "Go find some other brainless zombie like Miranda or Mipsy to be your girl!"

"You can't do that!" Dash sneered. "I own you!"

"WHAT?!" Paulina and Zan replied in unison. "I/She's not your toy to play with!"

"Well, I never!" Dash glared.

"GET LOST!" Zan glared back as he threw Dash out of the way.

"Wow..." Paulina's aqua eyes widened in shock.

"That's it... Nobody does that to Dash Baxter and gets away with it!" Dash glared before tackling the male Wonder Twin and both of them rolled around in the snow.

"Be careful, Zach!" Paulina gasped.

Zan and Dash went up against each other while all Paulina could do was sit and watch.

Cindy was wandering around the snowy grounds of Nicktropolis, she saw a stick-like Christmas tree and soon put an ornament on it which made it snap and break due to the weight which made her wince. "I... Killed it..." she then muttered in a Charlie Brown fashion before her stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry... Where's the best place to go in a town like this?" She then looked around and found somewhere to eat before going inside of it. "Ah, what the heck? I'll just go to Nasty Burger." 

"She's mine!" Dash glared. "Not yours!"

"She's not a toy for you to use!" Zan retorted until his wig, unknowingly to him, fell off.

Dash and Paulina then gasped to that.

"Zach, are you wearing a wig?!" Paulina asked.

"Uh... I... I... I..." Zan stammered.

"Hey, he looks like that guy Wonder Twin." Dash pointed out.

Zan shoved Dash, kicked him in the snow, and ran off.

"Zach, wait!" Paulina cried out and chased after him.

"What did I do?" Dash groaned as he was having the worst day ever so far.

Zan went to the alley and sit down to took a breather, and then put his hood up.

"Zach?" Paulina's voice asked.

"Go away..." Zan muttered in misery.

"Zach, what's going on?" Paulina asked him. "Why are you wearing a wig? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I didn't want you to know who I was." Zan told her.

"Why not?" Paulina asked. "What are you, some sort of superhero?"

"You might say that." Zan replied.

"I won't say anything if you just come out for me," Paulina pleaded. "Please?"

"I dunno..." Zan replied.

"Please..." Paulina gave a puppy dog pout. "For me...?"

"All right, but don't tell anybody." Zan told her.

"I won't, I promise." Paulina replied.

Zan came out of the alley. He took off his glasses and his hood was down also his wig was in his hand. Paulina looked up and down at him.

"I'm Zan, from the Planet Exxor." Zan told Paulina.

"I know you, you're one of the Wonder Twins," Paulina replied. "I heard about you, but why did you have a disguise?"

"I didn't want anybody to know who I was." Zan told her.

"Secret identity, huh?" Paulina asked.

Zan sadly nodded to the girl. "I hope you won't think any less of me, I'm sorry that I tricked you, but I didn't want to risk it."

"It's okay... I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me, but I understand now," Paulina replied. "Besides, I like the way you took down Dash, it was very brave of you."

"Hey, I couldn't let him hurt you," Zan replied. "We're friends, and he's just a doofus."

"So, uh, does that mean that Joanna is actually Jayna?" Paulina asked before smiling.

Zan nodded to confirm that.

"Wow..." Paulina said. "I wish I could be a superhero."

Dash was now on the roof and was pushing a boulder to squish Zan with to make him pay for 'stealing Paulina from him'. "See ya later, loser!"

Zan had a strange sense.

"You okay?" Paulina asked.

"Just got a cold chill." Zan told her.

Paulina looked up before seeing a boulder and screamed. The male Wonder Twin scoop up the Latina girl in his arms and jumped into the roof as the boulder hit the ground 

"Aw, come on!" Dash complained.

Zan and Paulina looked up to see him.

"Oops." Dash said nervously before going to run off.

Zan put on the collar that Dexter gave him that lets him active his powers in case Jayna wasn't there. His eyes glowed, then his hands glowed blue, and shot ice that froze Dash's legs.

"What the?!" Dash asked.

"You could've left us alone, but you had to make me lose my cool." Zan glared with a slight pun.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Name's Zan, I'm one of the Wonder Twins," Zan replied. "I have powers over ice and water."

"Wonder Twins...?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, didn't ya hear me before?" Zan replied.

"What a man~..." Paulina sighed dreamily.

"Are you going to kill me?!" Dash asked nervously.

"Nope, just leaving you to suffer, but I will do this." Zan replied as he held out his hands for Dash.

Dash was hanging up in the flag pole by his jacket.

"This ain't right, man, it just ain't right!" Dash complained.

Zan smirked and was then taken by surprise by Paulina who hugged him and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"My hero." Paulina beamed.

"Uh, thanks, Paulina." Zan blushed and took off his collar.

"You're quite a charming boy..." Paulina smiled. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"And I never met an awesome girl like you." Zan smiled back.

Paulina blushed and Zan seemed to blush back to her. "Wanna go to the Nasty Burger with me?" she then invited.

"Sure." Zan replied as he put his wig and glasses back on.

"Come on, it's a lot better than it sounds, and it's better than the Krusty Krab, especially since Mr. Krabs isn't there anymore." Paulina told Zan.

Zan smiled as he walked along with Paulina.

At the Nasty Burger...

"Are you okay, Miss?" A pimple faced teen asked Cindy as she had several food around her.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'm fine, sir," Cindy replied since she had over a dozen bacon cheeseburgers. "I'm just missing someone back home."

"Ah, your boyfriend, I presume?" The teen asked.

"Uh, well, probably..." Cindy told him. "Can I get some more cheese fries with shredded cheese?"

The teen then walked off to get her more food.

Cindy sighed as she ate another burger as it was the holidays and being away from home made her a little sad. "I wish that Maxwell were here," She then said. "That would make me really happy."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." A voice replie to her.

Cindy looked over and saw Maxwell appear from the green smoke.

"Huh? Wait, what happened?" Maxwell looked around in confusion. "Cindy, how did I get here?"

"Maxie!" Cindy beamed and hugged him. "Oh, Maxwell, I missed you so much... Merry Christmas!"

"Cindy, what's going on here?" Maxwell asked her.

"I missed you so much." Cindy cooed to him.

"How did I get here?" Maxwell asked.

"Who cares?" Cindy replied. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Where are we?" Maxwell asked.

"This is Nasty Burger," Cindy told him. "You want some bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Sure, I'll buy for you." Maxwell accepted.

Cindy smiled to her boyfriend.

Zan and Paulina soon came over.

"Paulina Sanchez!" Cindy gasped.

"Paulina Sanchez, the Heather 2.0?!" Maxwell added. "Why is she with Zan?!"

Cindy cupped her mouth. Zan and Paulina laughed together as they soon placed their order. Zan looked all around and soon saw Cindy before glaring to her slightly.

"Um, could we take our food to-go, please?" Cindy asked.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Maxwell asked her.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel." Cindy stated.

"Should've known..." Zan sighed as he overheard Cindy.

"Is something wrong, Zan?" Paulina asked.

Zan sighed to her. "It's just that my friends don't trust you..." he then told her honestly. "They think that you're gonna be like Heather on Total Drama Island."

"They hate me, don't they?" Paulina sulked.

"Oh, Paulina, no, they don't hate you..." Zan frowned. "They just... They don't..."

"Maybe this was a mistake." Paulina hung her head.

"Paulina, they just don't see the real you," Zan encouraged. "They just think that you're a queen bee, but we can prove them wrong."

"Let's do it." Paulina agreed.

"As long as you're sure." Zan replied.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life." Paulina smiled sincerely to him.

"Let's go back to the hotel and meet them," Zan replied. "Uh, if you want to, that is."

"Sure." Paulina accepted.

Cindy and Maxwell looked at them.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Zan asked.

"Zan, I am so sorry for our behavior, that was totally uncalled for." Cindy trembled.

"Oh, really?" Zan huffed. "That's not what you thought before."

"I don't know about the others, but I'm really sorry," Cindy told him. "And I'm happy for you."

"Are you really or are you just scared?" Zan asked.

"I'm really sorry," Cindy told him. "I tend to follow the crowd without thinking about it sometimes."

"Did you really have to follow what Eddy said?" Zan asked.

"Eddy didn't mean it," Cindy said. "He doesn't know about the real Paulina, he just didn't want you to get hurt like what happened between him and Nazz."

"Oh, yeah, I remember about that..." Zan sighed. "Nazz was a pretty decent girl until she began hanging out with Amy, Tori, and Danielle."'

"You're telling me." Cindy agreed.

"But she's good now." Maxwell added.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Cindy told Zan. "That was really uncalled for."

"Cindy, you said something mean?" Maxwell asked.

"Peer pressure, Maxie, I wish you were there." Cindy sighed.

"I guess I can forgive you," Zan told her. "Only if you'll accept Paulina."

"Yes, I hope that you can understand that it'll take me a while to get used to it." Cindy replied.

"Of course, sweetie," Paulina smiled. "Oh, you look so adorable~"

"Aw, come on, I'm not adorable," Cindy blushed. "I wear glasses..."

Paulina picked up Cindy and hugged her tight.

Maxwell soon got the burgers and sat down. "Come on, Cindy, I got the food."

Cindy soon hoisted herself out of Paulina's hold and sat across from Maxwell.

"And who is this?" Paulina asked. "You have your own boyfriend? That's so cute!"

"This is Maxwell Hartman." Cindy introduce.

"Uh, hello." Maxwell waved.

"Hi there." Paulina smiled and waved to him.

Maxwell blinked a moment and looked down before looking back up and smiling to the Latina girl before joking. "Uh, I know this is a lame joke, but do you know Dora the Explorer?" he then asked innocently.

"Yes, I do," Paulina admitted. "She and Diego are my younger cousins."

This caused for Cindy to do a spit take from her pop.

"Hey!" Maxwell pouted.

"Sorry..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"I mostly see them during family reunions." Paulina told Cindy and Maxwell.


	9. Chapter 9

After they got done eating, Zan and Cindy took Paulina and Maxwell back to the hotel.

"So are Dora and Diego brother and sister?" Cindy asked Paulina.

"They're actually cousins too," Paulina replied. "Dora's parents are Tia Elena and Tio Miguel Márquez, and Diego's parents are Tia Sabrina and Tio Nico Márquez. Diego also has sisters named Alicia and Daisy while Dora has a baby brother and sister named Guillermo and Isabella who are twins."

"Wow, and they are related to you?" Maxwell asked.

"By Papa's side," Paulina nodded. "Tio Miguel and Tia Sabrina are brother and sister."

"Big family," Cindy commented. "At least they seem nicer than the Burromeurto clan."

"I feel bad for Twister," Maxwell added as he remembered that. "He has to be related to José, Alejandro, and Maya."

"Me too." Cindy agreed.

They soon came into the hotel and checked back in, riding up the elevator to go up to the room. Zan smiled to Paulina as they rode up together.

Eddy was pacing back and forth, looking at the female Wonder Twin. "You couldn't find your own brother?!" he then asked her.

"Relax, Eddy, I sniffed out his scent, and he's fine." Jayna replied.

"Then where is he?!" Eddy asked.

Jo's eyes opened wide as she soon sensed something. "He's coming."

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"Trust me, I know." Jo replied mysteriously.

"You're too mysterious like Raven." Eddy commented.

The door soon opened.

"Zan, there you are!" Jayna smiled in relief to see her twin brother.

"Hey, guys, I hope that you don't mind that I brought company." Zan told them all.

"Hola, everybody." Paulina added.

"Paulina Sanchez!" Everyone gasped in shock like when Duckman came to a wedding with King Chicken's ex-wife, Honey Chicken.

"You dare show your face around--" Eddy was about to ask until a tendril covered his mouth. 

Jo glared as Eddy muffled and struggled.

"Uh, look who else is here?" Cindy smiled nervously. "It's my beloved Maxie Moo!"

"Oh, my gosh, you're Justine Reid from Teen Cover Magazine!" Paulina spotted the shy beauty. "I love your outfit."

"Thank you, Paulina," Justine replied. "I love your hair."

"Oh, this old thing?" Paulina blushed as she bounced her own hair. "Oh, thank you."

Cindy and Maxwell smiled to that as they came into the hotel room.

"Ooh, Ashley Blake has a movie premiere coming out." Maxwell commented as he took out a magazine.

"Who's Ashley Blake?" Jayna asked.

"You never heard of Ashley Blake?!" Cindy asked.

"No." Jayna replied.

"Sorry." Zan added.

"Care to explain, Cindy?" Jayna asked.

"Gladly," Cindy nodded as she then showed the child star's picture to the Wonder Twins. "Ashley Blake is one of the most successful and beloved child stars of our generation. She's been in movies such as Kid Astronaut, Kid Doctor, and Kid Principal, she basically rules the world with her stardom!" 

"Is she like Amber Tate?" Jayna asked.

"I guess you could say that..." Cindy shrugged.

The Wonder Twins then nodded as they soon understood about the child star.

"She is so cool." Cindy smiled.

"And you must be Jo Elliot," Paulina said to the jockette. "I remember seeing you on Revenge of the Island."

"Yeah, that was some of the coolest and most annoying moments of my life." Jo replied.

"Don't worry, I know you're a girl, I'm not an idiot like Lightning." Paulina promised.

"Or Lindsay, I hope." Eddy smirked.

"That was when you were an asshole to everyone," Mike remembered. "Especially to Dawn and Cameron."

"Hey, I thought that she stole my whistle!" Jo defended.

"I always felt bad for Scott," Cindy commented. "I mean, that shark really had it in for him."

"I thought it was funny." Jo smirked.

"Anne Maria had to be my #1 favorite." Paulina said.

"Yeah, I figured you of all people would like her." Jo had to agree with Paulina there.

"My best friend Star always liked Dakota and Lindsay." Paulina replied.

"Big surprise there." Jo deadpanned.

"I watched you on TV, Jo," Paulina continued. "You weren't very nice to the others, it was like you were acting lik Eva."

Everyone gasped to that, especially Cindy. Jo narrowed her eyes, but said nothing right now.

"Hm?" Paulina asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You mention that the rival she hates the most." Cindy said to Paulina about Jo's relationship with Eva.

"Oh, sorry, Jo..." Paulina replied. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Sure ya didn't." Jo scoffed.

"Huh?" June asked as she looked to her bracelet as it started to sound off which made her look around. "That's weird... My bracelet is going off, but there's no monsters around here."

"That can't be right." Mike replied.

June looked around for the monster, but there was none, but her bracelet went off again as she standing next to Paulina. Paulina glanced at the Te Xuan Ze. 

"This is weird..." June said as she came toward Paulina.

"That's a nice bracelet." Paulina smiled to the accessory that June had to wear for missions against monsters.

"Oh, um, thank you, my grandmother gave it to me for, uh, my birthday." June replied.

"It's pretty, maybe I should ask that for my birthday next year." Paulina smiled.

June smiled back nervously before coming toward Mike and Dee Dee.

"What is it, June?" Mike asked.

"I feel a strange energy from Paulina." June told Mike.

"Do you think that she's a creature or something?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but I can contact Ah-Mah," June replied. "Maybe she'll know about this."

"You should do that when you have the chance." Dee Dee suggested maturely.

"Thanks, guys, I hate to do this during the holidays, but you know how demanding my responsibility is." June smiled to her best friends.

"I can help you out too, Dragonfly," Jo told the Te Xuan Ze. "There's something weird about that girl."

"You want to help me?!" June asked out of shock. "You never want to help me!"

"Don't mention it, but you might need some help for this certain thing, let's call your granny." Jo told her.

"Right, follow me." June told her.

The Jockette nodded and followed the Te Xuan Ze. June then took out her cell phone and dialed a certain number.

At a certain old woman's house...

"Oh, Monroe, I have to tell you, I'm a little worried about Juniper being out of town, even if it is the holidays." Jasmine told the dog who often accompanied her on adventures.

"Don't worry, Jasmine," Monroe told her. "If there's trouble here, June's other friends can handle it."

There was soon the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Jasmine answered the phone. "Oh, hello, Juniper! How's Nicktropolis, huh?"

"It's going great, uh, listen, Ah-Mah, we have a problem," June told her grandmother. "My bracelet is going off around this girl named Paulina Sanchez."

"Sanchez?" Jasmine replied. "Does she know anybody named Esmeralda Sanchez?"

"Zan said that that's her mother's name, why?" June asked.

"Do you know anything about Alfea?" Jasmine quizzed her granddaughter.

"Yes, that's where girls who are fairies go to school." June replied.

"That's what I thought..." Jasmine said. 

"What is it, Ah-Mah?" June asked her grandmother.

"Esmerelda Sanchez was a fairy and a powerful one," Jasmine explained. "She was the Fairy of Elements, she could control different elements."

"You think that Paulina could be a fairy?" June wondered.

"She must be, my child," Jasmine replied. "You know how family connections pass down from other members. Though, unlike my Te Xuan Ze methods passed down onto you instead of your father."

"Hey, Granny, how do you know about these fairies?" Jo asked.

"Oh, hello, Jo, I didn't know that you were there," Jasmine replied. "I'm best friends with the headmistress: Faragonda."

"Really?" Jo and June asked out of shock.

"Oh, yes, "Jasmine smiled. "We're very good friends, we even have tea sometimes with our little gatherings while you kids hang out."

"So, let me guess, we have to go to the Netherworld Library to look up these fairies?" Jo guessed.

"Yes, they can give you a little more information." Jasmine nodded.

"Do you think they could give us more information about this Esmeralda Sanchez woman?" June asked.

"Yes, they should." Jasmine replied.

"Thanks, Ah-Mah, this was driving me crazy." June replied.

"Of course, Juniper, that's what I'm here for." Jasmine chuckled.

June talked to her grandmother for a few more minutes and hung up. "Well, Jo, I need to go to the Netherworld Library." she then told the jockette.

"You mean both of us," Jo replied. "I'm going too."

"Why the change of heart?" June smirked with raised eyebrows.

"It's the holidays..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you do have a heart." June smirked.

"You wanna go or do you want a black eye for Christmas?" Jo warned.

"Your threats don't scare me," June replied. "I can break your arm if I want to, but I won't since we are friends."

"Don't think I won't do it because I will, can we just go already?" Jo asked.

"I guess so..." June shrugged. "Um, how do we get to the Netherworld from here?"

"You're the Te Xuan Ze, didn't you bring anything?" Jo replied.

"I actually didn't think I'd need anything." June said.

"Well, you're just lucky that I'm helping you out." Jo replied before her eyes glowed white and she made a portal for them.

June smiled sheepishly before going with Jo into the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

"Santa Claus's office, please hold, Santa Claus's office, please hold, Santa Claus's office, please hold, I TOLD YOU, MOM, NOT EVEN SANTA CLAUS CAN GET TICKETS TO THE BLUE MAN GROUP!" Drell was behind a desk with Skippy as they were both forced into elf costumes as they answered phones together like receptionists even though Skippy couldn't talk. "Skippy, I'm getting exhausted, luckily we're doing St. Nick a favor, but he owes us big time!"

Skippy gave two thumb's up.

"Is this a bad time?" Jo asked.

"Oh, hello, Jo," Drell replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh... We need to go to the library." Jo told him.

"Of course, but what for?" Drell asked.

"We need to look up more information about Esmeralda Sanchez." June told the warlock.

"Esmeralda Sanchez...?" Drell paused. "That name sounds familiar..."

"June's granny told us that she apparently was a fairy and went to a school called Alfea." Jo told Drell.

"Skippy, I'm taking five, you handle the phones while I'm gone." Drell told his 'sidekick'.

Skippy saluted as he sat by the phone and answered it and someone said 'hello' over and over again, but he couldn't talk back to them.

Drell took Jo and June into the Netherworld Library as requested. "I do remember her," he then told the jockette and the Te Xuan Ze on the way inside of the library. "She was the Fairy of Elements, she could control different elements, not to mention that she could change into different fairy forms before the other fairies could."

"So I see..." June commented.

"Let's see here..." Drell drummed his fingers against various books until he found the one he needed. "Familiar... Faun... The Fates... Ah, fairy!" he then took the book and flipped through the pages and then opened up the page. "Here we go, Esmeralda: The Fairy of Elements."

"Wow, she's beautiful." June said.

"Indeed, she was." Drell agreed.

"No way!" Jo's eyes widened as she saw a detail. "She's a princess from another planet?!"

"The planet of Elemtria," Drell informed. "I've been there a few times and it's more beautiful than Solaria."

"Elemtria?" Jo and June asked.

"It's the planet where people use their elements," Drell told the two of them. "Very cool to see up close and in person."

"I've never heard of that place, but the way you talk about it makes me wanna go there someday." June said.

"Maybe someday." Drell replied.

"Uh, can we borrow this book?" June asked.

Drell rolled his eyes and brought out his library card. "Sure, why not?"

"Don't worry, we'll return it." Jo promised.

"You had better." Drell warned.

Jo and June soon left with the book.

"I need a vacation..." Drell groaned as he soon sat in the storytelling chair out of exhaustion.

Jo and June came back to the hotel and saw everyone talking to Paulina, even Eddy who was getting used to her.

"Sorry about before, Paulina," Cindy said. "I guess we kinda made a dumb move to judge you before we could get to know you better."

"It's okay," Paulina replied. "I understand that nobody trusts me at first, I do deserve that."

"Let's go in your and Justine's room." June said to Jo.

Jo nodded and went her and Justine's temporary room. Paulina took a deep breath as this was a lot to take in for everybody.

"I wonder how she died?" June said.

"It should say right in the book." Jo replied.

"I know I won't like this..." June said before going to find out more about Esmeralda.

"Here it is," Jo said to June. "It says right here that she died from a very dangerous ailment from her planet."

"It's sad how diseases can spread into planets like on Exxor." June sighed.

"Yeah, it's very sad." Jo agreed.

"Jo, if you want to cry, you can go ahead," June said to the tough girl. "Nobody is going to say anything."

"I'm not going to cry." Jo told her.

"It's sometimes good to cry..." June replied. "I mean, Ah-Mah cries on her birthday even if she doesn't want anyone to see her."

"No, I'm not going to cry, so shut up about it!" Jo snapped.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't keep it all bottled up." June advised.

Jo turned away and put her hood over her head, as she tried to ignore the Te Xuan Ze. "Will you just shut up about it and tell me more about this woman?" she then demanded.

"Okay, let me see..." June said as she turned the page in the book. "I just wonder if Darcy and her sisters know about this."

"They should be able to tell us." Jo replied as she went over to her suitcase, and pulled out a mirror.

"It's worth a shot." June shrugged.

"I'll handle this." Jo told June.

"A mirror?" June asked the jockette curiously.

"This can help you communicate with anyone you want," Jo explained. "I got this from Shirley the Medium at her yard sale."

"Okay, let's do it then." June told Jo.

"Right," Jo nodded before looking in the mirror. "Please let me speak to The Trix."

'One moment, please...' The mirror spoke like an automatic voice response on the telephone.

"Oh, look who it is," Icy's voice scoffed. "It's those goody goody heroes."

"Very funny." Jo rolled her midnight blue eyes.

"Hey, who are you talking to, those goody two-shoes losers?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, the Te Xuan Ze brat and the werewolf demon loser." Icy told her.

"Watch it," Jo glared. "I could put you all in full body bags under the water."

"Whatever," Stormy rolled her eyes with Icy. "What do you want from us?"

"Do you know about Esmeralda Sanchez?" June asked. "Drell said that you might know her."

"So what if we do?" Icy replied. "Like we're gonna tell you anything, that fat warlock put us on parole, so we can't go to Alfea to get rid of those pixies!"

"Where's Darcy?" June huffed. "We'd rather talk to her than you two!"

"Listen, you two," Jo growled as she grabbed the mirror as she soon had four red eyes appear. "You better tell us right now, otherwise I will destroy you both because I think you're all forgetting that I'm Trigon's niece!" 

"We don't have to make this difficult, but if you wanna make it difficult, we will!" June glared at the Trix.

"Yo, Darcy, someone wants to talk to ya!" Icy called out. 

"That's better..." Jo replied, though kept her eye on the sisters who were sassing her and June.

"Who is it?" Darcy's voice asked.

"It's the werewolf demon loser and the Te Xuan Ze brat." Stormy told her.

"Watch it, we can hear you from here." Jo warned the Trix.

"What do they want?" Darcy asked her sisters.

"It's about Esmeralda Sanchez." Stormy said.

"I know her," Darcy replied. "Our mother told us about her when we first went to the Cloud Tower."

"Tell us more, we have to know more about Esmeralda." June said to Darcy.

"Not much of a mystery, if you want a mystery solved, call Detective Shinchi Kudo." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Just tell us about the lady." Jo said to the Trix as she was getting more and more annoyed by their sass.

"Fine," Icy scoffed. "As you may recall, our mother was a witch, just like us. She owned Cloud Tower, everyone respected her, and then she met Esmeralda. She was a Fairy of Elements, like fire, water, Earth, air, light, and darkness, and she could become slightly more powerful than the Dragon Flame."

"That's what one of the Winx girly girls has." Jo realized.

"Our mother wouldn't have it," Darcy continued the story. "She wanted to be the only powerful witch around here, then she fought against Esmeralda from day and night, until one evening, she tried to get powers from that old hag, Maroot Batsworth."

"Maroot Batsworth... Figures..." Jo muttered.

"So, do you know how she died?" Jo asked.

"A disease that her mother from before her had," Darcy replied. "Drell must've told you wrong."

"Well, I think that Esmeralda's daughter could be a fairy just like her." June guessed.

"These genes do carry on," Jo replied. "Except for maybe Butler since the dream-bender gene for her family skipped a generation, just like you being the Te Xuan Ze instead of your dad."

"That's all you're getting from us, you goody goody two-shoes." Icy sneered.

Jo growled slightly.

"Easy, Jo," June warned. "Well, thanks for telling us about this, you guys, we really appreciate it."

"Whatever." Stormy rolled her eyes before the screen changed back to Jo and June's reflections as the call ended.

"I don't care whether Jamie kills me or not, all three of them were rude to us, and I'm this close to killing them." Jo glowered.

"Easy, Jo, at least we have some information about Esmeralda Sanchez now." June said to the jockette.

"Stupid clods." Jo grumbled.

June snickered and then started to laugh. "I can't believe that you of all people just said that!"

"What's so funny?!" Jo demanded.

"You said clods," June replied. "You sounded just like Peridot."

Jo just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"We'll figure this out, somehow, I know we will." June vowed.

Cindy was soon on the computer and was looking at an online invitation to Courtney's Christmas party which nearly everyone was invited to, except of course, there were some who weren't such as Dodie, Miranda, Tad, and Chad, and a whole lot more. "This party looks happenin'," she told the others. "We even get our own presents before the party ends."

"It was nice that Courtney let us come." Justine told the others.

"Hey, check this out," Cindy said. "Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, and Akane Fujimara got invited too!"

"Sam Puckett bad for Ed!" Ed cried out as his eyes widened and he jumped into Justin's arms.

Justin let go of Ed which made Ed stand straight beside him then.

"Come on, Ed, it's the holidays, I know it's risky, but Carly promised to keep Sam under control unless a certain group of people came to her who annoyed her earlier today and almost got Carly hurt." Cindy told Ed which soon made all three of the Eds nervous since they were responsible for that.

"It was Eddy's idea!" Double D blamed.

"I was just trying to help Freddie out since Sam was picking on him!" Eddy defended. "I don't know who's worse, her or Spinelli."

"Uhhh...?" Cindy glanced back at the Eds. "Right...? Just be glad that Spinelli isn't here to hear you say that."

"We were just trying to help the guy out." Eddy replied.

"And look where it got you." Justin said.

"I'm sure Sam will understand our apology if--" Double D tried.

"Hello?! SockHead!" Eddy snapped. "It's Sam Puckett! I can't believe she's even related to Sky."

"I know," Cindy nodded. "Someone so sweet and brave and strong and smart and beautiful and amazing and athletic as Sky to be related to someone like her."

"Wow, that was very detailed, Cindy..." Double D commented. "No wonder you're the student adviser for the Creative Writing club at school." 

"What can I say?" Cindy grinned bashfully. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"You have a crush on her." Eddy stated.

"No, I don't!" Cindy blushed.

"You do so!" Eddy laughed.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, moving on, I'm sure once you talk with Sam, she might understand, I mean, you tried to throw a fireball at Carly."

"That was an accident!" Eddy told her. "I didn't even know Carly Shay was gonna be there!" 

"Don't tell me, tell Sam." Cindy insisted.

"In case I don't make it, Cin, I want you to have my records." Eddy told her.

"Um, thanks, Eddy..." Cindy shrugged. "I'm sure Sam will let you live if Carly says so, she's a strong girl."

"Well, if anything happens, Jo will protect us, right, Jo?" Eddy replied.

Jo didn't say anything, but leaned against the wall, folding her arms.

"Jo?" Eddy asked.

"Jo needs some privacy, guys." June told the Eds.

"What's with her?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe she needs some buttered toast." Ed suggested.

"We'll talk about it later." June told the others.

Jo watched as the others left her alone and she went on top of the roof to think.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl cried out. "Someone is up on the roof!"

"Now, now, stop imagining things," The woman told her daughter as she walked away with her at hand. "I think your father gave you too much cookies."

"But, Mommy!" The girl cried out only to be taken away.

Jo sighed as she sat on the roof and stared up at the incoming half moon as it was getting darker now to it being winter. Due to the talk about Paulina's mother, it made her think of her own, pieces of her past started to come together like a depressive puzzle since she didn't remember much about her past and Sue and Sylvester didn't want her to remember much about it when they had adopted her. "This makes me think about who I am..." she said to herself. "Like... Am I only a demon and not even a human?"

Later on, it started to snow as a children's choir was singing together to fill the holiday mood.

"I'm gonna go and check up on Jo to make sure that she's okay." Justine told the others. 

"She'll listen to you." Cindy agreed.'

"You're so understanding, Cindy." Justine said to the young girl.

"I try to," Cindy nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt or hurt anyone, she seems to be in her own pain."

"Thank you, Cindy," Justine thanked. "I'll be back."

"Hmm..." Eddy paused to think about something.

"What are you planning, Eddy?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Who? Me? Nah, I'm not planning anything." Eddy obviously lied.

"Edwin Skipper Sampson..." Mike narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Fine, fine," Eddy sighed. "I wanna get Jo something for Christmas, but I don't know what she likes."

"Oh... That's actually nice of you." Mike had to admit.

"But I don't know what she likes, Mike," Eddy told Mike. "You gotta help me, please!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Mike shrugged. "I don't know Jo that well either."

"The only people I can think of to ask would be Justine or even Spinelli." Double D suggested.

"You should probably talk to them." Mike suggested.

"Can I talk to Justine?" Eddy asked. "There's less pain involved."

"Justine is busy with Jo for the time being, so your only option would be Spinelli." Mike told him.

"Can you come along with me and the boys, Mike, please?" Eddy pleaded. "Please, I don't wanna die!"

Mike was about to say something, but her phone vibrate and it was an text message from Lil saying; 'The Flock of Fury is robbing the bank, wanna help?'.

"Mike?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, I gotta go." Mike told Eddy as she put her phone in her pocket and walked to the door.

"Wait, Mike, where are you going?!" Eddy asked her.

"I gotta see Lil about something real quick." Mike told Eddy on the way out of the hotel.

"Wait, you're gonna help me out, right?!" Eddy begged.

"I gotta go, Eddy, we'll talk about this later!" Mike called out as she left the hotel.

Eddy shook slightly as he felt very, very nervous. 

A cab was coming into town before it stopped and the window rolled down beside Mike, revealing an old woman with whitening blonde hair. "Excuse me, young man, do you know where a Charlotte Pickles lives?" she then asked the tomboy.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "You just go down the street ahead, turn left, and then it'll be on your right."

"Oh, thank you, dear, Merry Christmas." The old woman smiled before she told her driver where to go as they drove off to Charlotte's house.

Mike smiled and waved to her before pausing a moment. "Huh... That woman kinda looks like that portrait of a little girl in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel." she then said to herself.

Lil tapped her foot as she waited for Mike so they could stop the Flock or Fury together.

"Sorry about that," Mike said as she appeared behind her girlfriend. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Lil smiled to her.

Mike and Lil nodded together and soon became Action Girl and Dark Queen to defeat Zoe Aves and her family.

"I don't see why you don't like Spinelli," Justin said to Eddy. "I think she's nice... In her own way."

"Justin, old buddy, old pal, you wanna come see Spinelli with me and the boys?" Eddy invited.

"Why do you want me to come?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"Um... No reason." Eddy said.

Justin just folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't wanna talk to Spinelli alone, you know how she can be, and she's Jo's cousin." Eddy said to him.

"Oh, boy..." Justin rolled his eyes. "Just do what her friends do and don't say anything stupid."

"Please, dude, come with me," Eddy begged. "I'll owe ya later if ya do this for me."

"Fine... Whatever." Justin said.

"Oh, thank you!" Eddy hugged him.

"I'll get my coat." Justin said before going to the closet.

"Boys, we're not gonna die tonight!" Eddy proclaimed.

"I'll go get my coat as well." Double D decided.

"Spinelli is bad for Ed!" Ed cried out of fear.

Justin soon came out into the room and zipped up his coat. "Come on, boys."

"Right, um, can we walk behind you?" Eddy asked.

"I'm starting to regret doing this for you," Justin groaned. "Boys, I'm heading out for a bit!"

"Okay, be careful!" Brick called out as he played video games with his brothers and Autumn.

"You Boys behave yourselves." Justin told the Rowdyruff Boys while leaving.

Autumn smirked as she then beat the boys at their own game.

"WHAT?!" Brick and Butch snapped.

"Hooray for Autumn!" Boomer cheered.

Autumn smiled to herself and did her own little victory dance.

"So, Spinelli is at Twister's house, I presume?" Justin guessed.

"Uh-huh." Eddy nodded.

"Come on then, let's go." Justin shrugged.

Justin and the Eds soon left the hotel to talk with Spinelli while Jo and Justine were on the roof.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't be a worrywart, Sockhead," Eddy told Double D on the way. "Justin is with us. We're going to be fine."

"I hope you're right." Double D told him.

"So, Justin, is lava-bending the same as fire-bending?" Eddy asked Justin on the way to Twister's house.

"Eh, it's more like earth-bending from what Pele told me and Justine." Justin shrugged.

"I didn't even know that there was such a thing as lave-bending until Mother told me about it," Double D said. "There's even sand-bending."

"Sand-bending?" Eddy asked. "No way!"

"Yes, there seems to be bending for just about any Element conceivable." Double D nodded.

"No way, Sockhead." Eddy said.

"It's true, my mother even has a book for it if you want to borrow it." Double D replied.

"Other elements though?" Justin asked.

"Oh, yes, very many of them," Double D nodded. "Ice, Poison, Music, Plant, Emotions, Energy, Psychic, Space, Shadows, Time, Light, Lightning, Fear, even Darkness!"

"And we know a few people who can do that kinda stuff." Eddy said.

"Yes, like Trent for example: he can control sound waves from his guitar." Double D replied.

"Hmm..." Eddy hummed in thought.

"It's a very good book, you should read it, after all, you are the descendant of Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation." Double D suggested.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I could give it a try." Eddy shrugged.

Double D nodded in encouragement as they went off together.

At the Pickles' house...

"Mother!" Charlotte smiled to her mother.

"Hello, dear." Eloise smiled back to her daughter.

"It's good to see you again," Charlotte beamed before calling out. "Angelica, your grandmother is here!"

Angelica and Junior soon came into the room.

"Hi, Grandma!" Angelica beamed before hugging her grandmother. "Grandma, I want you to meet someone special, my one true love and heart's delight."

Eloise took a long look at Junior before scratching her chin. "Well, this is a surprise to me, but if you're happy, I suppose I can be happy too for your decision."

"Huh?" Angelica asked. "Grandma, what're you talking about?"

"Well, this is your true love, then I guess that means you're gay." Eloise shrugged as she thought Junior was a girl.

"What?!" Angelica and Junior's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, Mother, that's Angelica's boyfriend, Dwayne Junior." Charlotte explained.

"Oh... OH!" Eloise said before her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear... Oh, when I was a little girl, I had short blonde hair just like that, I always told Vincent to never trim my hair too much, I always hated getting my hair cut from him, of course, he was from Italy, so English wasn't his best language."

"It's okay, Mother, why don't you sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate?" Charlotte soothed.

"Oh, I do love me some hot chocolate," Eloise smiled. "Is there a holiday party, Angelica?"

"Uh-huh," Angelica smiled back to her grandmother. "It's hosted by Courtney!"

"And she's going to go to it along with Junior." Charlotte added.

"It's going to be great." Angelica beamed.

"Oh, that's very lovely," Eloise smiled. "Oh, did I ever tell you all about the Christmas at the Plaza Hotel when we helped Mrs. Thornton from moving out of the hotel because this nasty man was about to marry Mr. Peabody's daughter, Rachel?"

"No, I don't think I heard about that story, Grandma." Angelica replied.

"Oh, boy... Here we go again..." Charlotte giggled as she heard this story many times as a child.

"Ah, it was a lovely Christmas," Eloise smiled in nostalgia before she began her childhood story. "'Once there was this little child, You know her I believe, Here's who she is'--"

"Me, Eloise, and it's Christmas Eve!" Charlotte and Eloise said together before laughing.

Angelica smiled as she sat next to her boyfriend, listening to her grandma's story. Eloise smiled as she told Angelica and Junior about her Christmas story of how she spread holiday cheer to the Plaza Hotel and giving presents to all of the employees and not just her nanny.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, I don't think this is such a good idea, Eddy." Double D winced.

"I told you to relax, Sockhead, Justin is going with us so we're going to be fine." Eddy said.

Justin soon knocked on the front door. A woman with curly brown hair soon opened the door to see guests.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Rodriguez," Justin greeted. "Um, is your younger son home?"

"Oh, yes, he is, he's upstairs with his little girlfriend, plus his cousins are here too." Sandy replied.

"Cousins?" Eddy asked.

"Why, yes, all three of them are here from Cartoon Network City," Sandy nodded. "José, Alejandro, and Maya."

"Oh..." Double D began.

"No." Ed added.

"Come right inside, I've got some baking to do." Sandy said before she went into the kitchen.

"It just got from bad to worse with the Burromuerto siblings here." Eddy told the others. 

Justin came inside of the house while Twister and Spinelli sat together and Spinelli glared at Alejandro, José, and Maya.

"Ah, hola, senors, it's a surprise to see you guys here." Alejandro greeted.

"Mike invited us to spend Nickmas with her." Justin said.

"Hey, guys," Twister sighed. "These are my cousins... As if Lars wasn't bad enough."

"Can it, Maurice, be nice to your cousins like Tia Sandy said." Maya smirked as she annoyed her younger cousin and also bullied him.

"How about you shut it or else I'll use you as a piñata, Senorita?" Spinelli threatened.

"Um, I hate to interrupt..." Eddy smiled nervously.

Spinelli and Twister turned to see him.

"Uh, hey, Spinelli, can I talk with ya?" Eddy asked.

"Sure, Skipper, but one of you is staying with Twister so that he doesn't get hurt." Spinelli replied.

"Ed, stay here and protect Twister." Eddy commanded.

"Okie dokie, Eddy!" Ed saluted and came to keep an eye on Twister, glaring at him with one eye open.

Twister blinked as he looked up at Ed strangely while Eddy and Spinelli left the room.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Double D asked as he was alone with Justin.

"Oh, who wants cookies?" Sandy called out.

"Cookies!" Ed beamed as he then ran into the kitchen.

"Watch over Twister." Justin shrugged as Ed was now gone.

"Hi there, Justin," Maya smirked. "It's so nice to see you over the holidays. You know, I read that you Hawaiians say Mele Kalikimaka."

"What are you saying 'You Hawaiians'?!" Justin glared in offense.

"Justin, please, not now." Double D said.

"It means Merry Christmas, sheesh, there's even a song about it!" Maya rolled her eyes at Justin's overreaction.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Spinelli rolled her eyes to Eddy.

"It's about your cousin," Eddy told Spinelli. "I wanna get her a Christmas present. Do you know what she likes?" He then asked.

"Well, she likes to work-out with her weights, though that's getting very old, and that she likes to read comic books." Spinelli replied.

"Hmm... Which comics?" Eddy asked.

"Well, she's been very interested in Spore ever since Buttercup introduced her to the series," Spinelli replied. "After that, she's said it's her all-time favorite comic series, kinda like Mike with Action Guy."

"Spore, huh?" Eddy asked as he took notes on that.

"Yeah, that's her favorite, next to Batman of course." Spinelli chuckled.

"Right, right..." Eddy nodded. "So, should I get her Spore comic books?"

"Oh, yeah, there's a limited edition of Spore with the creator's autograph on it at the comic book store." Spinelli said.

"Really?!" Eddy grinned. "Aw, thanks, Spinelli, this'll be Jo's best Christmas ever thanks to me!"

"Don't mention it. Ever. TO ANYONE." Spinelli replied.

"Yes, sir--I mean, ma'am." Eddy said.

Spinelli folded her arms before tapping her foot. "Is that all?" she then asked. "I hate to leave Twister alone with those jerks he's forced to call his cousins."

"Well, um, yes, ma'am." Eddy told her.

"Good, then get out of my way." Spinelli replied.

Eddy soon did without making a sound. 

Justin was glaring at the Burromuerto siblings as Double D and Twister were looking nervous.

"So, this is Justin Reid, huh?" José asked. "He isn't as tough as you say he is, he's just another pretty face."

"José, stop being que malo." Twister glared to his cousin.

"Aw, shut up, Maurice." José scoffed as he shoved over his cousin by Spinelli's feet as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hi, Spinelli," Twister smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Did they hurt you?" Spinelli glared as she helped Twister up.

"Uh, no problem," Twister told her. "I just fell over."

Spinelli sneered to her boyfriend's bullying cousins.

"Um, Spinelli, I saw everything!" Double D panicked. "José is the one who pushed him!"

"Tattletale." José scoffed.

"It's true, I saw him." Double D continued.

"Me too." Justin added.

"You're all tattletales!" José glared. "Snitches get stitches!"

Spinelli cracked her knuckles and growled as her eyes turned red and fangs popped out.

"Should I help?" Twister asked.

"Twister, why don't you go check on your mom while I talk with your cousins?" Spinelli suggested.

"Okey-Dokey, Spinelli!" Twister replied innocently.

"And we'll just leave," Eddy added. "Thanks for the help, Spinelli."

"Whatever, just get out of here before you get scarred." Spinelli warned.

"Come on, guys, time to go." Eddy said nervously to Ed and Double D.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Spinelli." Justin added.

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I got work to do." Spinelli replied.

Justin nodded and left the Rodriguez house with the Eds and they soon heard screams from the inside while Sandy was cooking for Courtney's party.

"So, now what?" Double D asked.

"Next stop: The Comic Book Store." Eddy proclaimed.

"Ooh, I hope Evil Tim is out when he faces against X.A.N.A!" Ed beamed.

"That's Code Lyoko, Ed." Double D pointed out.

"Aw..." Ed pouted as they went into the Nicktoons Comic Book store.

Maxwell was there himself as he was looking for a book to give to Cindy and took out one book which puzzled him. "The Elfa Strike Squad?" he asked himself. "A superhero team of elves employed by Santa Claus and called into action whenever Christmas is threatened, featuring Wintergreen, Nutcracker, Snow Angel, and Coniferous?" 

"That's a classic." The store clerk chuckled with a snorting laugh.

Maxwell shrugged and continued to look for a comic book for Cindy.

"I still don't get why people read these comics," Justin commented. "It's just superheros running around in tights, saving the day."

"Hey, guys." Maxwell waved.

"Hey, Max." Justin and the Eds greeted.

"I'm just looking for the perfect comic book for Cindy." Maxwell told them.

"Still, I don't get why people get excited over comic books," Justin said. "It's just people running around in capes and stopping bad guys."

"Uh, Justin, you wear a cape and you stop bad guys when you and Justine become The Volcano Twins." Double D pointed out. 

"You say that like it matters," Justin told Double D. 'I don't see why people get so excited over superheroes like a bunch of comic book geeks who live with their mothers and collect toys and talk about old TV shows with science fiction."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Sheldon Cooper, Howard Wolowitz, Raj Kootherpali, and Leonard Hofstader glared in defense as they went back to what they were doing since this was a small cameo.

"Like, this dude's parents are dead, and he wants revenge so he dresses up like a bat and runs around in Gotham City fighting bad guys who are a clown, a woman who controls plants, and a guy who can make his muscles bigger." Justin said as he took out a comic book of Batman and then began to read the comic.

"You gonna buy something or insult my merchandise?" The clerk asked. "I get more slime from the annual Kids Choice Awards in March."

"We're looking for a comic book of the masked hero called Spore, if you will, sir?" Double D requested.

"Yeah, we do, we even have one final copy of the limited edition book with the original creator's autograph." The clerk nodded.

"Oh, how very promising!" Double D smiled.

"I need it, man, how much do ya want for it?" Eddy asked the clerk.

"Hundred bucks." The clerk replied.

"What a rip-off!" Eddy glared.

"Sorry, inflation." The clerk replied with a shrug.

"'Then the Batman stopped The Riddler', good job, my man." Justin commented as he continued to read.

"Justin, do you--" Eddy was about to ask.

Justin simply handed him his credit card.

"Wow, thanks, man!" Eddy's eyes widened as he handed the credit card to the clerk.

The clerk took the credit card and typed into the cash register. "Would you like that gift wrapped, sir?" he then asked.

"Yes, please, it's for a very good friend of mine." Eddy said.

"Of course, sir," The clerk replied as he gift wrapped the special comic book and put it in a bag for Eddy. "Happy Holidays!"

"Thanks, my good man, now, let's get going, boys," Eddy told the others until he then noticed that Justin was still reading the comic. "Uh, Justin?"

"Golden Lasso of Truth, huh?" Justin muttered. "I wonder how that works?"

"Um, hello?" Eddy called. "Earth to Justin, are you home?"

"Come on, Eddy, let's just go," Double D told Eddy. "He'll catch up later."

"Cookies and Cream!" Ed smiled.

"I take back whatever I said about comics, they've got great fighting skills, and--" Justin beamed before he suddenly had an idea.

"Are you gonna buy that Justice League comic, sir?" The clerk asked Justin.

"Yes, in fact, every issue," Justin replied. "I'm very curious about how they fight."

"What are you gonna do, become a superhero?" The clerk asked.

"You could say that." Justin replied innocently.

"You know, it's funny, you remind me of those superheros they have down at Cartoon Network City," The clerk said. "What were their names again? Oh, yeah! The Volcano Twins."

"Uh, come on, guys, time to go back to the hotel." Justin said to the Eds rather quickly.

"Um, okay," Eddy shrugged. "See ya back at the hotel, Max."

"See ya, guys." Maxwell waved.

They soon split up from the Nicktoons Comic Book Shop.

"Uh, why don't you guys go back to the hotel?" Justin asked the Eds. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Eddy asked.

"Going to get Justine something for Christmas; I'll be right back." Justin said as he went off.

"See ya later then, Justin." Double D waved as he left with Ed and Eddy.

"Silent Night!" Ed laughed as he walked with the other Eds.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy muttered.

"I can't believe I'm stuck wearing this dumb outfit..." Squidward muttered as he was in a Winter Warlock costume against his will.

"That's a nice look on you." Justin smirked.

"Shut it, Pretty Boy." Squidward muttered.

The Eds passed by Squidward and Eddy laughed at him on the way.

"Somebody just hang me now." Squidward groaned.

"Jo is gonna be very happy with what I got for her." Eddy said as they walked along.

"We'll see, Eddy, we'll see." Double D commented as they walked along.


	12. Chapter 12

Cindy was talking on the phone with her mom until she saw Justin coming in. "Let me call you back, Mom," she said before hanging up. "What's up, Justin?"

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Justin asked.

"Sure, but what for?" Cindy replied.

"It's important sibling business." Justin replied.

Cindy then put her password into her laptop and handed it to Justin. "Be careful with it."

"Thanks, kid, I will." Justin said before walking away.

"I wonder why he needs it?" Cindy shrugged to herself before she pulled her phone back out and then talked with her mom again.

"Cindy, I hope you realize, this will be your very first Christmas without Mommy and Daddy." Shelly told Cindy.

"I know, Mom, but don't worry; I got you and Daddy something for Christmas." Cindy replied.

"Oh, you did?" Shelly asked. "Oh, you're so sweet... And here I thought that Penn would be a horrible influence on you."

"Hey!" Penn's voice called out.

Cindy just giggled and continued to talk with her mother.

"I gotta learn these fighting techniques," Justin said as he sat up on the roof while looking through Cindy's laptop to do research with the comic books beside him. "I want to protect those who I love."

"That's very sweet of you." Jayna said as she was suddenly right behind him.

"Gah! Oh, hey, Jayna, you scared me." Justin smiled nervously to the female Wonder Twin he had strong feelings for.

"Justice League comic books, huh?" Jayna asked as she took a look.

"Yeah, I want to learn their fighting skills." Justin nodded.

"Interesting..." Jayna said. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Justin allowed.

Jayna sat down next to him, looking at the comic books and Justin was looking through the laptop to find out information about fighting techniques. "Well, if you need any help on fighting techniques, you could come to me," She then offered and suggested. "I would help you."

"Really?" Justin smiled. "Gee, thanks, Jayna."

"Well, we did get trained by the Super Friends after all," Jayna reminded. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Jayna asked.

"Going to the forest so that we can get started." Jayna told him.

Justin then stood up and followed after Jayna, taking the laptop and comic books with him.

The two teens arrived at the forest and Justin put down the laptop and comic books.

"Okay, Jayna, what do we do first?" Justin asked the female Wonder Twin.

"First thing's first is about how well you can fight because sometimes, in the future, you powers may not work and have to rely on your fists." Jayna educated.

"I hear about that a lot." Justin nodded to Jayna.

"Let's just see what you got." Jayna told him.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Justin said.

"Don't worry, you won't." Jayna promised.

"Well, all right, if you say so." Justin shrugged as he then got into a fighting stance.

Jayna smirked as she then did the same thing back for him to practice with. The two teens then practiced fighting with each other. After a few minutes, Justin was on the ground.

"You okay?" Jayna asked Justin as she held out her hand to help him back up to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess I got a lot to learn." Justin shrugged.

"Happens to the best of us." Jayna coaxed as she helped him up.

"Shall we try it again?" Justin asked.

"Yes, but this time, in your superhero costume." Jayna said.

"All right..." Justin nodded before he spread his arms out.

A bright red and blackened glow overcast Justin and he was now in his Volcano Twin outfit. Jayna nodded and she raised her arms and a purple glow changed her into her Wonder Twin outfit. Justin whistled to that.

"Don't get too excited, Lava Boy." Jayna smirked teasingly.

"Wasn't planning to, Animal Girl." Justin replied.

"Then what are you staring at?" Jayna smirked.

"Who's staring?" Justin rolled his eyes innocently. "Let's get this show on the road before we freeze."

"Ready?" Jayna asked.

Justin nodded as they were fighting again, but unknown to them, in a cave, a monster with blue eyes growled at the intruders.

"You're getting there, Justin, I'm really proud of ya though." Jayna smiled as she fought with Justin for superhero training.

"Thanks, I really need to keep my fighting skills and stay in shape since Jo is helping Justine with her training." Justin said.

"Well, it's my honor to help you." Jayna nodded.

There was then growling heard.

"Well, you don't have to growl at me." Jayna told Justin.

"That wasn't me." Justin told her.

The growling noise was then heard again.

"Okay, Eddy, I know it's you," Jayna groaned. "Come on out, this is not funny."

"I doubt that's Eddy." Justin said to Jayna.

"But you know how he is," Jayna reminded. "Nice try, Eddy, but we're not falling for it."

"No, it can't be, he and the others went back to the hotel." Justin told Jayna.

"Then maybe it's those two boys... What're their names again?" Jayna suggested. "Oh, yeah, Dil and Dib."

"Jayna, I don't think this is a prank." Justin said as the growling thing soon came out with its beady icy blue eyes toward the two superhero teens.

In front of them was a huge creature with white fur who roared really loud.

"What is that thing?!" Justin's eyes widened.

"I don't know, it's some sort of snow creature thing." Jayna said.

"The Abominable Snowman?" Justin wondered.

The snow creature roared and slammed his arms into the snow. The two teens dodged the attacks.

"He's strong." Jayna said.

The snow creature lifted a tree and tried to swing at the teens.

"Justin, watch out!" Jayna cried out.

Justin grabbed the tree and then used his powers to melt the tree. The snow creature roared and began to chase Justin. Justin soon ran from the creature before running up a building and then jumped in the air and landed on the creature's back. The snow creature roared and was trying to get him off its back.

"Now this is what I call a rodeo." Justin laughed.

The snow creature roared and bucked him off, making him fall into a trash can.

Justin groaned before glaring as the snow creature laughed at him. "Okay, now I'm mad..." he then warned.

"Justin, are you okay?" Jayna frowned.

"Oh, I'm okay..." Justin softly said to her before glaring at the monster. "NOW HE'S JUST GOTTEN ME PISSED OFF!"

Jayna cupped her mouth. Justin's eyes looked red as molten lava and he stomped towards the snow creature.

"I just love it when he gets mad," Jayna smiled until she realized what she said and face-palmed herself. "Did I just say that?"

Justin soon used all the strength he had and managed to tackle down the snow creature. "All right, buddy, I don't know who or what you are, but right now, you can consider yourself on the public enemy list of Justin Reid." He then sneered to the monster.

The snow creature didn't say anything, but just roared in his face.

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you, but if it has to be that way, so be it..." Justin scolded the snow creature.

"Justin, just be careful; I don't want you to get hurt." Jayna hoped.

"It'll be all right, Jayna..." Justin said before nerve pinching the snow creature.

The snow creature had wide eyes and roared so loud that it nearly shook the town.

"Now, listen, you're not gonna cause any trouble in Nicktropolis anymore, do you understand me?" Justin glared as he still held onto the nerve until the monster would listen to reason. "I don't wanna have to see you again, and I won't let you ruin Christmas for everybody."

The snow creature soon nodded and whimpered in fear.

"Good... Now, get out of here." Justin said, getting off of the snow creature.

The snow creature soon backed up and began to run off.

"Wow, Justin, that was amazing," Jayna gushed. "You can be a real tiger when you wanna be."

"Oh, uh, heh, no problem, Jayna," Justin blushed a little. "I just didn't want anything to happen."

Jayna looked down at his shirt and saw that there were claw marks. "Oh, you're hurt." She then pouted.

"Oh, it's okay, really." Justin told her softly.

"No, it's not, now sit down and let me take a look at that." Jayna said.

"It's fine..." Justin nervously told her.

"Come on now..." Jayna said before checking him out. "It shouldn't be too serious, you are pretty strong after all."

"Well, you're the boss." Justin shrugged.

"Take off your jacket and your shirt so I can get a better look." Jayna instructed.

Justin was nervous about that, but he soon did as she said.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I still need to bandage it." Jayna advised.

"You don't need to do that." Justin said.

"Nonsense, now come along..." Jayna said as she helped him.

"Oh... You're hurt too." Justin frowned as he noticed a claw mark on her arm.

"It's fine, it's just you I'm worried about." Jayna told him.

Justin frowned.

"Here we go..." Jayna said as she bandaged him from his wounds. "Good as new."

"Thank you," Justin said. "Now it's your turn."

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jayna reassured.

"Jayna, you're hurt, and I should help you like you helped me." Justin told her.

"Oh, Justin..." Jayna said softly and bashfully.

The two took care of each other.

Meanwhile, Lil took Mike to see something and they came to a house which looked abandoned.

"So, uh, who lives here?" Mike asked.

"Rocko," Lil replied. "Well, he used to live here, but he's gone now."

"Oh, no, did he die or something?" Mike asked.

"Oh, no, Rocko's not dead, at least, I hope not," Lil replied. "Rocko was sent to outer space a long time ago by accident, and he hasn't been back ever since."

"I hope that he's okay." Mike hoped.

"Me too, he's a really nice guy." Lil nodded.

Mike and Lil then walked by, passing the house.

"So, looking forward to Courtney's party?" Lil asked.

"Oh, totally," Mike smiled. "I bet it'll be a cool party like Eddie's parties that people go to all the time."

"Eddy has parties like that?" Lil asked, confused a little.

"Oh, sorry, I meant a different Eddie," Mike explained. "Edward Phillip James Lawrence III, he's a rich kid."

"Ohh," Lil then said, now understanding. "You know what I'm glad of?"

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"I get to spend Nickmas with you." Lil smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Lil," Mike smiled back. "I'm glad I get to do that too, even if this is just my first Nickmas."

"Come on, Mom and Dad would love to see you again." Lil invited.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mike chuckled as Lil ran off and she soon chased her.

The two soon went along to the DeVille household together, though being careful so not to slip and fall due to the snow and ice. Lil almost slipped and fell, but luckily, Mike grabbed her arm.

"Careful there." The Cartoon Cartoon tomboy warned.

"Yaugh!" Lil yelped, but smiled to Mike. "Thanks, Mike, I guess I missed that patch of ice."

"Well, you know, that's the thing about winter." Mike warned.

"Yeah, and I hate it already." Lil pouted.

Mike then gestured for her to get onto her back. "Hop on."

"Are you sure?" Lil asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure." Mike told her.

Lil then came onto Mike's back after Mike knelt down for her. "You don't have to do this." She said as she got comfortable.

"I wanted to." Mike replied.

"Oh, hey, um, could you talk to this girl Shelia Preston for me?" Lil asked.

"Who's she?" Mike asked.

"She's this mean and tough girl in the Girl's Room with Amber Browne, Tammy Jamison, and Debbie Morrison," Lil explained. "She's always angry and agitated, I think she might be a werecreature, but I'm not sure. She seems to hate everybody, kinda reminds me of Eva."

"Sure, I'd be happy to, if I can handle Jo and Buttercup, then I can handle her." Mike said.

"Thanks, Mike, you're the best." Lil replied.

They then walked off together to the DeVille house.

"Is that a snowman that looks like Rosie O'Donnell?" Mike asked.

"Doesn't surprise me..." Lil smirked as they walked along together to her house and soon came through the door with Mike. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought Mike with me!"

"Ah, hey, Lilly," Betty smirked to her daughter. "Welcome home."

"Wow, you guys did a lot of decorating while we were gone." Lil said as she looked around.

"Well, ya know how your father loves design." Betty chuckled.

"Hey, Lil, hi, Mike." Howard smiled.

"Hey, Howard, hey, Betty." Mike greeted her girlfriend's parents.

"I made Christmas cookies if you guys want any." Howard offered.

"Christmas cookies, huh?" Mike smiled. "Sounds great."

"I made them for the kids and their guests." Howard smiled back.

"Thanks, Dad." Lil smiled.

Mike and Lil shared two cookies together and of course they loved them.

"Seeing all this holiday cheer just reminds me a lot of when I was a kid in New York." Mike smiled as she looked out the window as almost everybody looked happy.

"And I got one Christmas present early." Lil said.

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Mike replied.

"You, silly." Lil said like it was obvious.

"You always this sweet or am I just lucky?" Mike smirked.

"I think it's both." Lil smirked back.

"Uh, Lil?" Mike asked.

"What?" Lil replied.

Mike smirked and pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh... Heh... Who put that there?" Lil smiled innocently.

Mike and Lil then shared a kiss under the mistletoe and suddenly, there was a flash of bright light.

"Augh! What the?!" Mike groaned from the light.

"That's a keeper." Howard smiled as he took a picture with his camera.

"Augh, Dad!" Lil complained. "Did you have to do that?"

"Well, why not?" Howard smiled. "You know how much I love scrap-booking."

Mike and Lil just looked at each other, and were blushing from embarrassment.

"What time's Courtney's party?" Betty asked.

"7:00," Lil said. "Her parents are pretty excited about it, and Blake even promised to behave himself, though I think he's better than Ginger's brother half the time."

"I hope you two have a great time." Betty smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Lil replied.

"That Courtney's a lovely girl, Lois tells me a lot of stories about when Courtney came over and her mother had surgery." Betty smiled.

"Phil seems to love Courtney a lot, just like I do with Mike." Lil commented.

Mike and Lil hung out on the couch until it would be time to go to Courtney's party.


	13. Chapter 13

When the time came, they told Betty and Howard goodbye and went to the party along with everyone else who was invited.

"Christmas was always my mother's favorite holiday..." Chuckie said softly as he stared into the snow.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, we're here for you if you need anything." Tommy soothed.

"Thanks, guys." Chuckie replied.

They soon continued to walk to the party as it was time.

Winston smiled and greeted people at the door when they came to join the party.

"Hey, guys, welcome to the party, glad that you could make it." Courtney smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mike replied.

"Come inside, everyone's almost here." Courtney smiled as she wore a coat over her dress.

"Mind if I see your outfit?" Mike asked.

"Not at all." Courtney smiled as she opened up her coat to show a red dress with a black belt and golden buckle with white fringe like Santa Claus's coat, and she had a green bow in her hair with a jingle bell in it.

"Phil will drool over you." Mike replied.

"I know, I want to surprise him." Courtney giggled.

"He should be around in a bit," Lil replied. "He wasn't at the house, but he promised to make it in time for the party as your Guest of Honor."

"Oh, I hope so," Courtney said. "It wouldn't be any fun without him."

"I'm The Ice Cream Man!" Ed cheered.

"Let's dance, Ed!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Well, as long as they're having fun..." Courtney said softly.

"Uh, they're 'special'." Mike told the blonde rich girl.

"Good day to all of you, and welcome to our home..." A blonde boy greeted as he came at the top of the staircase with a pipe that blew bubbles. "It's always nice to have warm company in the time of the holiday season, especially if you have such as good taste as I do~"

"Do you keep the Abominable Snowman here?!" Dib asked.

Everyone just groaned and face-palmed.

"Please, everyone, enjoy the party, and there's food and drinks at the table if you get hungry or thirsty." Courtney told her guests.

Everyone came into the party as Christmas Carols played in the background and they all came together. Courtney looked out the window as she waited for Phil to come so she could surprise him.

"Courtney always knows how to throw great parties." Ginger smiled as she came with Darren.

"You said it." Darren nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Jo~?" Justine's voice called.

Jo turned around and her jaw dropped as Justine was wearing her Christmas outfit, her hair was down, and she even grabbed a candy cane and put it in her mouth to make her look sexy. Justine gave her girlfriend a wink.

Courtney looked over, but kept looking out the window as she waited for Phil to come. "Oh, where is he?" she pouted. "It's not like him to stand me up like this."

"Actually, he's coming, and just getting ready to give you a big surprise." Mike told the blonde rich girl.

"Really?!" Courtney squealed.

"Oh, yeah," Lil smiled. "He wouldn't stop talking about it, he's just so excited to see your reaction."

"In fact, he should be here right about..." Mike said before hearing a wolf howl. "Now."

Courtney squealed out of excitement. Everyone continued to mingle until suddenly, the doors opened.

"Please don't kick the doors," Winston told Phil. "Mr. and Mrs. Gripling will have my head for that."

"Oh, sorry, Winston." Phil said to the family butler.

"Philly!" Courtney beamed as she then jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "I was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry, Court, but I wanted to save you something special." Phil smiled as he carried Courtney.

"Oh, Philly, you didn't have to get me anything." Courtney smiled back.

"Why of course I did, you deserve a treasure trove." Phil smiled.

"He never talks that way to me." Lil whispered to Mike with a smirk as they shared a laugh together.

"I have to show you something." Courtney smiled as she then opened up her coat to show her cute outfit.

"Wow, that's a cute outfit, you look like those girls in Mean Girls when they sang Jingle Bell Rock." Phil smirked.

"I wore this just for you." Courtney smiled.

"Well, you look hot in it." Phil smiled back.

Courtney giggled.

"So, Courtney, anything special for this party?" Rhonda asked.

"Just to celebrate the holidays," Courtney smiled. "Also, we'll share some food later on with some games, and before you all go home, you will all be given your own very special present that Daddy bought off his credit cards for tonight!"

Everyone then cheered for that and danced to the music as it started.

Zan was sitting in a chair and drinking punch, looking to see that everybody was having fun, even Cindy.

"Hang on tight!" Cindy called out as she led a conga line. "Cha, Cha, Cha! Don't stop me now; I'm having too much fun!"

"You're a machine!" Manny added.

"I got goosebumps!" Tuck laughed.

"Hey, everyone, thanks for waiting for me." Dodie said as she came to the party.

Everyone else looked at her, looking annoyed and bothered.

"Ooh, is that cider?" Dodie smiled as she came to get some warm cider.

"Who the heck invited you?!" Otto glared.

"Yeah!" Cindy and Maxwell added.

"Oh, my invitation must've got lost in the mail, right, Courtney?" Dodie smiled.

"I didn't invite you, Jodie." Courtney folded her arms.

"Oh, Courtney, you're so funny, but, it is Dodie by the way..." Dodie smiled innocently before taking a present and shook it by her ear. "Ooh, what's this? It sounds expensive. I bet it's some Tori Spelling perfume."

"Hey, drop that!" Phil glared.

"Aw, chill out, it's a party," Dodie replied before she soon rushed over, seeing Mike and pushed Lil out of the way to go and see the tomboy. "Oh, my gosh, is that you, Mike?! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah? Well, I didn't miss you." Mike said.

"How can you say that?" Dodie asked.

"Because is Mike with ME!" Lil glared. "Courtney, can I take out the trash?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Courtney replied.

"Did someone say trash?" Chester asked.

"Wait, you invited Chester McBadbat and not me?!" Dodie glared at Courtney. "HE LIVES IN A TRAILER AND EATS GARBAGE!"

"Well, that might be so, but he's a very nice boy." Courtney replied.

"NOBODY SHUNS ME!" Dodie yelled. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOBODY!"

"I'm going to get rid of you!" Lil threatened.

Dodie had a evil smirk and she grabbed Mike and kissed her on the lips which made everyone gasp. Lil then kicked Dodie clear out of the mansion and she went flying and landed in a trashcan.

"AND STAY OUT, DODO!" Courtney glared and slammed the door shut before going to Mike. "I'm so sorry about that, Mike."

"It's okay..." Mike said softly, a little disgusted though from what Dodie did.

"Come on; I'll show you what a real kiss is all about." Lil smirked.

"I'm excited for you." Mike smirked back.

"Taste the rainbow." Lil giggled as she then kissed Mike.

Mike enjoyed the kiss a lot better and many of the others 'awed' at the sight.

"Ah... Much better..." Mike smiled as she let go of Lil once the kiss finished.

Otto smirked as he threw punch at Eddy. "Oops!" he then said, not meaning it with a laugh.

Eddy growled and then he had a idea he grabbed a cup of punch and dumped it on both Jo and Spinelli when they weren't looking, then handed the two cups to Otto.

"WHO'S THE DEAD GUY?!" Jo and Spinelli snapped in unison.

"He did it." Eddy said as he pointed to Otto.

"No, he did it!" Otto pointed to Eddy.

"Oh, no problem, we'll just cream you both." Jo glared.

"Huh?!" Eddy and Otto replied. "But it's the holidays!"

"Ever hear of Season's Beatings?" Jo replied.

"MIIIIKE!" Eddy and Otto called out.

Mike just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them," Lil advised. "They can't get away with everything."

"I just hope that Jo and Spinelli don't put them in the hospital." Mike hoped.

Jo and Spinelli soon chased Eddy and Otto while everyone else played games while eating Christmas cookies.

"Man, these are great, Winston." Danny smiled to the butler.

"Thank you, I learned the recipe from my mother." Winston smiled back.

Justin looked around saw that everyone was having fun. Jayna came over, wearing a short red Mrs. Claus dress with a black belt, black stockings, and black high-heeled boots, and she even had a Santa Claus hat.

"Hey, handsome." Jayna greeted.

"Huh? Oh, hi,... Oh, wow..." Justin's eyes widened. "W-Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Justine helped me out into getting this outfit," Jayna replied. "Do you like it?"

"I-I love it, it's just... Wow..." Justin said, feeling blown away.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Jayna smirked before giggling playfully.

"I think it should be the opposite." Justin smirked back.

Jayna then came over to her boyfriend and came to sit on his lap.

"I'll go check on the presents." Winston said as he went over to a special room where the gifts were kept for the guests before they would go back home tonight.

Chuckie sighed as Christmas was always an issue for him back home.

"Chuckie?" Rhonda asked.

"Gah! Rhonda, you scared me." Chuckie said.

"Are you okay?" Rhonda asked.

"Sorry..." Chuckie sighed. "The holidays just make me think of my mother."

"Your mom's always home though." Rhonda said.

"No, not her..." Chuckie said as he looked out the window, staring into the sky as it gently snowed outside. "My mother... My biological mother."

"What happened to her?" Rhonda asked.

"She died when I was a baby." Chuckie sighed.

"Oh..." Rhonda winced. "I-I'm sorry, Chuckie, I didn't know."

"I don't talk about it very much," Chuckie said. "Dad told me about how much she loved Christmas, even if we couldn't always afford a lot of fancy things. Mom was a housewife, and you know how Dad is about the job market."

"I know that you must miss her, but think of today," Rhonda advised. "You have a nice family, good friends, and an awesome girlfriend." She then concluded with a kiss to his cheek.

"I guess so, it's just every Christmas I can't help but think about her..." Chuckie said. "Dad said when I was 2, he told me about her and we came to visit her on Mother's Day. Of course, I was just a baby then, but we decided to do that every year."

"I know that she's up there watching over you and is proud of you." Rhonda soothed.

"Thanks, Rhonda." Chuckie said.

"Sure thing." Rhonda smiled.

"You should consider joining the poetry club, you're so peaceful and helpful." Chuckie suggested.

"Maybe, now, come on, let's get back to the party." Rhonda said.

Chuckie nodded and followed her to get back to the party. Everyone continued to have fun, though Dodie glowered from outside and a garbage truck soon pulled up to take the can away with her inside of it, but the garbage man couldn't hear her protests because he had his music turned up loudly and drove away with her trapped inside of the junk.


End file.
